Here Comes The Pain!
by KSoze
Summary: Jarrod Maeda is tired of being put on the sidelines, jobbing once every couple weeks on Heat. Knowing he has to fight for what he wants, it all results in an 'incident' which lands him in Mr. McMahon's office, thus beginning his real career. OC Story.
1. Opportunity

**Here Comes The Pain**

**Chapter One - Opportunity**

"_Welcome to a whole new world of opportunities for you", they told me. Luckily, at that moment, rather than giving them the finger like I wanted to, I saw the opportunity they were talking about. In reality, I was already in that world the whole time – they just hadn't noticed me yet. That was going to change. _

24 years old, Jarrod Maeda sat in Mr. McMahon's office, feeling like he was in high school all over again. Vince, in his business suit, was intimidating in person, having an unseen presence about him.

"I heard you've been complaining a lot lately about your future in this company, Jarrod." Mr. McMahon spoke in a simple tone of voice. This was the first time Jarrod had ever talked to him face to face, and every word he said was nerve-wracking, as it could make or break what little of a career he had.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds." Jarrod smiled weakly. He ran a hand through his short black hair, and even though his six foot two height and his 240 pounds probably made him the bigger man, he certainly didn't feel like it.

"Then explain the reasons behind the 'incident' on Heat." Jarrod knew Mr. McMahon was going to bring up the issue – that was why he was there.

"There are only a certain amount of times I will willingly job for you." Jarrod replied, and knew what he was saying was absolutely honest. Mr. McMahon spent a moment looking into his eyes, sighing, before continuing the discussion.

"Let's cut to the chase, tell me your story." Mr. McMahon was direct, and commanding even if his tone didn't seem so.

"Two years ago I was in OVW, and a couple of months ago I was told I was getting picked up by the WWE." Jarrod explained. If Mr. McMahon's body had moved in just the slightest bit, he had not seen it. "But ever since then I've been on and off Heat, and I've been given a row of excuses on why I have to job and not be allowed to utilize any of my main skills. I'm beginning to wonder if my career's going anywhere."

Mr. McMahon tried to remember the last rookie wrestler who had approached him to put him in the main promotions, as all the other times he went to them. He stared across at the tanned, young man, and began to wonder whether it was a good thing or not that he was the first in a while. "I see your predicament. It's alright to want your time in the spotlight. But let me ask you this, if we had put you in one of our main promotions and had given you the task of jobbing to one of our more prominent superstars, would that have given you a good reputation or had a good effect on your character for a future time?"

"Are you trying to say you were saving me for a bigger moment?" Jarrod replied cynically, adjusting himself in the chair.

"It isn't as good as it sounds." Vince smiled for once, before continuing. "Persistence is a good thing, but don't think that and stubbornness will get you what you want in this business all the time, Jarrod."

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Jarrod asked. "Good news?"

"It all depends on you."

"Where does that put me for the next few weeks?"

"Maybe a couple of dark matches, and then we'll see." Vince replied. "No promises."

"No promises?"

"Enjoy your match."

**--0--**

"Hey, check out the new guy!"

"Where do you think he's from?"

"I think I saw him losing on Heat once."

"Wait, was he that guy who – "

Jarrod turned around from where he was sitting in the locker room, preparing himself for his first dark match during RAW. He looked over to see Charlie Haas walking over to him, inviting himself to sit next to him. Whoever Charlie had been talking to had left.

"What's your name, kid?" Charlie asked, with a smile on his face. A genuine smile, Jarrod noticed.

"Jarrod Maeda." Jarrod replied.

"Where do you have to be from to get a name like that?" Charlie asked, talking as if the two were old friends. Charlie was in his normal wrestling outfit, while Jarrod was in his blue trunks, in the middle of strapping on his knee and elbow pads.

"My dad's from Japan, mom's from Cleveland." Jarrod said briefly.

"Oh." Charlie stopped talking, though Jarrod was happy that he at least had tried. Jarrod decided to keep quiet till Charlie could figure out that they actually would be having a match that night and that Jarrod was just about to find him to get in some practice. "Wait, what's your ring name?"

"Madrox." Jarrod smiled at him, and Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course, I feel like an idiot now. You're the guy I'm supposed to be losing to in tonight's dark match." Charlie said, and for a moment Jarrod felt embarrassed. "Don't worry, I don't mind losing to a new guy. I mean, the only reason I'm still in this business is to wrestle for fun and help out the next generation – like you guys. If it was for anything else, why the hell do you think I would be using that weird mask gimmick?"

"Why is Jimmy Wang Yang a cowboy?" Jarrod answered his question with another question.

"Jimmy's a strange guy – a great wrestler, but a strange guy." Charlie laughed and began to stand up. "Why don't we get out there and work out some stuff before the match. Most of the other guys got their stuff worked out in the house shows, so we've got the ring for an hour or so till we get kicked out."

**--0--**

That night, Jarrod found himself in the middle of the ring, waiting for Charlie Haas the wrestler, not the man he had recently established a friendship with. Like Charlie, Jarrod had changed into Madrox, which he hoped he could keep as his ring name, as the last time he had a full-fledged gimmick it involved him being the non-English speaking younger brother of a much older Pirate wrestler.

No joke.

He tried to ignore the various shouting and chants of the crowd behind him, as he had entered the ring without an entrance, as he and Vince had not discussed that or a gimmick yet, as he was still unsure of whether he would make it.

Charlie Haas's music instantly snapped Madrox out of his day dream, as he awaited his opponent. Haas was going to act, in his words, as 'more of a dickhead than usual' so the fans would hopefully get on the side of Madrox.

Haas walked towards the ring, glaring at Madrox with a look of anger and loathing on his face. The fans could see it up on the large screen, and began to wonder whether Madrox was worth cheering for.

As soon as Haas entered the ring the bell was rung, and he immediately began laying into the rookie. The referee eventually had to pull them apart as Haas continuously punched into Madrox, who was holding his arms up in a futile way to block himself.

The moment the referee stopped holding Haas back, Haas ran straight for Madrox, though Madrox retaliated with a clothesline. Haas got back up almost instantly, and the two locked arms on each others shoulders. Haas proved to be the stronger, pushing Madrox away, before drawing him back towards him and placing his head under Madrox's shoulder. Madrox had no time to try and counter, as Haas lifted him up and hit an Inverted Atomic Drop. Madrox instantly fell to the ground, clutching his groin in pain.

Haas moved around to Madrox's feet, with his back facing the ropes. Haas attempted to grab Madrox's legs as he laid on the ground, but Madrox kicked back into the standing Haas's chest. Madrox stood up while Haas was grabbing his chest in pain, and Haas was brought back to his senses just in time to catch Madrox's foot in mid-kick. Haas shook his head and grinned at Madrox, throwing his foot to the side. Madrox used the momentum to do a full spin and use the same leg to kick Haas in the head and force him down to the mat.

Once again, Haas stood up almost instantly, but this time Madrox was prepared. He unleashed a drop kick into Haas's head, and jumped up again, yelling and taunting at Haas to stand up. Once Haas did, he was met with a second drop kick, followed by more taunting. The third time Haas stood up, Madrox was already in crouching position. Madrox leapt up and hit another dropkick to Haas's head, though this time instead of landing on his shoulder or back, he did a full back flip, landing on his feet to the surprise of the crowd, standing over Haas.

Madrox grinned and turned around, holding his hands up towards the crowd, though the time he took in glory hogging was enough for Haas to get on his knees and score a low blow. With Madrox's back to him, Haas executed a German Suplex, and with Madrox's shoulders down he attempted a pin.

"ONE, TW –"

Madrox managed to roll out, and became weary of Haas. Madrox ran towards Haas, though Haas caught his arm and threw him into the corner turnbuckle. Haas followed up by running towards Madrox and jumping into him while he was in the corner, letting Madrox's body fall to the ground. Haas then dragged Madrox's body out a bit, climbing onto the top turnbuckle. Yelling out incoherently to the crowd, Haas, with his back to the ring, executed a Moonsault, though he failed to notice that while his back was to the ring and he was yelling out to the crowd, Madrox had stood up silently, waiting for him. As Haas's body flipped in mid-air, he was caught by Madrox who shifted positions till he was holding Haas in a modified fireman's carry, with Haas's head under Madrox's shoulder, and his legs across the opposite shoulder. Madrox then began turning, picking up speed and letting go of Haas's legs, getting him in a bulldog position and driving his head into the ground.

He quickly turned Haas over and applied a pin, and the referee reacted instantaneously.

"ONE, TWO, TH –"

Haas broke out and pushed Madrox off him, while cradling his head in his hands. As both men got up it was obvious that Haas was now dazed from the blow to his head. Haas waited a few moments, regaining his composure as Madrox moved towards him. He kicked Madrox in the gut when he got close, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the ropes.

Madrox dodged the first clothesline, and bounced off the ropes of the opposite side of the ring, only to be met by Haas's foot to his chin. Haas then ruthlessly moved towards Madrox's body, stomping on him repeatedly. Called off by the referee, he grabbed Madrox's arm and yanked him to a standing position viciously. Haas then attempted to throw Madrox into the opposite ropes, but Madrox had learned of his tricks already. Madrox reversed Haas's attempt, using his weight and strength to draw Haas back and out over the ropes behind him.

Haas fell out of the ring with a thud, lying on the ground outside of the ring. Madrox looked down at Haas from over the ropes, and then looked around at the crowd. With one last glance, he ran to the opposite side of the ring, bounced off the ropes and ran to the other side, jumping over the ropes with surprising height, and landing an Atomic Leg Drop on Haas's still body much to the amazement of the crowd, who instantly cheered.

"ONE!"

The crowd was still cheering, as Madrox's foot still laid on Haas's body.

"TWO!"

Both men laid there with their eyes closed, as the referee continued counting.

"THREE!"

The crowd was now almost silent, waiting for one of the two of them to get up.

"FOUR!"

Suddenly, a small chant started in the crowd, "New Guy! New Guy!"

"FIVE!"

The chants spread and began getting louder, and Madrox knew it was time to get up. He made a big deal out of standing up, reducing himself to a crouching position, regaining himself.

"SIX!"

Madrox finally stood up, and picked up Haas's body and threw him back into the ring. Madrox rolled into the ring and went to apply the pin.

"ONE, TWO, THR –"

Haas found will left inside of him to kick off, and Madrox looked around in amazement. And then he came up with an idea.

Knowing that for some reason Haas still had life in him, Madrox decided he would try to take him out the best way he knew how. Madrox turned Haas's body over, and placed Haas in a sleeper hold. As Haas tried to struggled, with Madrox sitting on his back, Madrox took it one step further by placing a knee on Haas's spine and pulling his head up.

Haas began screaming and yelling, stuck in Madrox's deadly submission move. With one final yell of pain, he tapped out and Madrox stood up to the cheers of the crowd. Taking one look at Charlie Haas's still body, Madrox left the ring to the cheers that was his only music.

**--0--**

As soon as Charlie Haas, the man, not the wrestler, had arrived backstage, Jarrod had a look of utter worry on his face.

"I am so sorry about that Spinning Bulldog." Jarrod said, though Charlie just smiled back at him.

"It's okay rookie, it's okay." Charlie said, rubbing his neck absent-mindedly.

"I'm absolutely sorry if I hurt you." Jarrod reiterated. "It's been so long since I had the opportunity to use my favorite moves, and even though we practiced it I –"

"Rookie, you're a whiny bitch." Charlie laughed. "And a rather talented whiny bitch at that. This is the main promotions, and if you don't think you can dish out or take high-impact maneuvers like the ones you were pulling off, than there is no way you're ever going to make it."

"Thanks, man." Jarrod said with a sigh of relief, turning into his normal, joking self once again. "I was worried that my supreme talent might've been too much for your old body."

"Watch who you're calling old, otherwise next time I'll be the one doing the leg drop outside of the ring." Charlie playfully punched Jarrod.

"If you can even make it over the top rope." Jarrod laughed, and they were interrupted by Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, who was getting ready to introduce RAW for the night.

"Good work out there kid, you impressed a lot of people backstage." He smiled, in a way Jarrod could only describe as very characteristically cool.

"Thanks, Triple H." Jarrod replied in a way that sounded like one of the eight year-old fans. He immediately cursed himself for his choice of tone.

"Hah, you're a funny one, rookie." He said, as he began to leave. "But next time, just call me Paul."

"One year, and I'll be as popular of a wrestler that he is." Jarrod said wishfully, before being brought down to Earth by Charlie.

"Have fun trying." Charlie replied, as the two went off to take their showers.

**--0--**

"Well, well, well, Jarrod Maeda." Vince McMahon had a strange smile on his face, as Jarrod found himself once again facing the big boss.

"When's my next dark match?" Jarrod asked, and Vince laughed straight in his face. It didn't feel good.

"Hopefully, never!" Vince said, and Jarrod's heart sank. Maybe all of the other wrestlers were actually being sarcastic when they said they liked his match.

"Well, it was great working here." Jarrod sighed, but Vince continued laughing.

"You're on ECW next week." Vince said.

"On as in when the camera's are rolling?" Jarrod asked excitedly, before realizing the question was stupid.

"Yes. We were impressed, the crowd was impressed, Charlie gave you a good recommendation." Vince replied. "We usually get Charlie to work with the new wrestlers so he can evaluate whether their good enough."

"I'm in?"

"You're in." Vince said. "So, if you want to keep going as Madrox, let's discuss your gimmick and future."

"Great." Jarrod smiled, before his face changed. "As long as I have no random pirate brother."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been playing a lot of Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain! lately and it inspired me. It's a little outdated, but still fun. This is my attempt at an original wrestler, who had to himself climb to the top. I've been inspired by the few other original wrestler fics out there, especially (as everyone else should have already guessed by now) QPython's "Can I Ask You Something".

I hope you enjoy it, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Why?

**Chapter Two – Why?**

_My heart's beating faster than a speeding train. Maybe not. But as I smash another wrestler's head into the mat – the head of a wrestler who probably, just like me is trying to get his big break – I begin to wonder if my hair looks nice enough for the camera._

One hour to go.

Jarrod had been looking at his watch every ten seconds for the past ten minutes. He had gone through all the preparations for his first debut on ECW, though he was still lacking in confidence. Charlie had spent time convincing him he would be alright, and Jarrod already went through everything with his opponents for the night. He was sitting backstage on a chest of props, when he was interrupted.

"Taking your break?" A voice snapped Jarrod out of his thoughts, as next to him sat one of the hottest women he had ever seen.

"Wha?" Was all he could fathom to reply, as she didn't look impressed.

"I haven't seen you here before. Shouldn't you be setting up somewhere?" She asked, with a slight smile, and then Jarrod realized what she was talking about. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Uh," Jarrod said awkwardly, and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm don't work here."

"So if you're not one of the crew, what are you doing here?"

"Wrestling." He said, and, like with Charlie Haas, her eyes lit up and she suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry – you must be the rookie!" She said, and Jarrod knew that his status had already been defined.

"Yeah, that's me." Jarrod sighed. "The rookie."

"You must be preparing for your first match! I'm sorry if I ruined whatever pre-match ritual you had going." She spoke quickly, and Jarrod only understood half her sentence. "Don't worry I'm new here too! Well not really I've been here since two years ago, but I only recently just officially started, just haven't had much air time. I remember my first time on-air. They had me dance in my underwear."

"Ah."

"Not that I'm saying that's what you're match is going to be like!" She quickly tried to cover up, rambling on and on, and Jarrod just listened – he didn't mind the company of a hot girl anyway.

"Anyway," she summed up, "that was how I wound up here. Sorry, I took so much of your time!"

Jarrod looked at his watch. Had half an hour really just passed?

"It's alright. Thanks for keeping me company and not making me worry that much." Jarrod, to his own amazement, realized that now he could speak full sentences.

"Any time. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." She said as she walked off, with a wink and a smile.

"And where's that?" Jarrod called after her and she yelled back.

"Where else?" She was practically skipping off now. "ECW!"

**--0--**

"AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME NOW!"

It was about a quarter through the show, and Shelton Benjamin arrived in the ring – he was on the verge on becoming ECW's Mr. Kennedy.

"The Gold Standard." Benjamin grinned as he stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone, ignoring the fact that the fans just booed him for his entire entrance. "That's me. And I've proven myself. Time and time again. My question is – when will I get a title shot?"

"NEVER!" A person from the crowd yelled out, but it apparently was unseen to Benjamin.

"I don't know if you guys have heard or not, but they don't believe there's enough talent on ECW. Can you believe that?" Benjamin continued pacing up and down the ring. "That's why they had the Smackdown talent exchange going. And still they're recruiting for ECW. Apparently I don't have enough talent for them."

"YOU SUCK!" Another person from the crowd yelled out.

"To show you all what I'm talking about, there's a new guy here tonight. I'd like to call him out here, talk to him and then pin him just to show everyone that I have enough talent for ECW." Shelton Benjamin began facing the entrance, leaning on the ropes. "So new guy, come out. Show everyone who you are!"

Unceremoniously, without any music – he still was in talks with Vince about getting the rights to the old song he used at OVW – Madrox appeared at the entrance, in his white trunks, with white knee and elbow pads.

"Someone get this kid a microphone!" Benjamin said, and one of the staff immediately handed Madrox the microphone. "So, new guy, tell us what it's like to be called on by the Gold Standard himself."

Madrox didn't speak, just looked around himself, before staring straight towards Benjamin

"Intimidating, right? Why don't you tell these good people your name?" Benjamin asked.

Another pause.

"Your name, kid. Tell us your name, your age where your from, a little about yourself, whatever you want." Benjamin began growing agitated. "And then get your rookie ass in this ring so I can show you what it's like to be defeated by me."

Madrox took one final look left, and one look right. He dropped the microphone and immediately ran towards the ring. He jumped onto the side of it, and before Benjamin could attack him, he jumped over the ropes and splashed onto Benjamin.

Once Benjamin was on the ground, Madrox picked up his dropped microphone and stood over his body.

"These people don't care where I'm from, they don't care about my age and they don't care about my life story. But you seem to care about having a match with me on my debut." Madrox said, and bent over to look down at Benjamin. "So, I'll tell you how it's going to go. My name is Madrox, and seeing as this is ECW, tonight, Extreme Rules, me and you. Bring your weapon."

**--0--**

"What the hell was that?"

The moment Jarrod entered backstage, he was met by the senior producer for ECW, former wrestler Dean Malenko.

"What do you mean?" Jarrod asked, confused by his apparent anger.

"You were supposed to go out there and declare a singles match not an extreme rules!" Dean said and Jarrod's face was filled with genuine shock.

"But I was told –"

"I told him to declare an extreme rules." Shelton Benjamin joined them backstage, and Dean turned to him, sighing.

"Why?" Dean asked, in a softer tone of voice.

"Well, I've been on ECW this whole time and have never had an Extreme Rules match, and I felt it would get both of us some respect from the crowd and give both of us a nice push. So when you told me to pass the message on to Jarrod here about what was going to go on tonight, I sort of tweaked it." Shelton said.

"Well, kid? Are you prepared for an extreme rules match?" Dean asked Jarrod. "There will be blood."

"That's what I practiced for." Jarrod nodded in reply.

"Nothing else to say except for I hope this match works out." Dean left quickly, and Jarrod turned to Shelton.

"I was supposed to be in a normal singles match?" Jarrod was angry – what the hell was Shelton thinking by putting him at risk.

"Look, this is ECW. If you're going to be a face, the fans are going to eat you up unless you appeal to them in the way they want." Shelton replied. "Plus, we haven't had an Extreme Rules match for a while and Charlie told me to."

"Charlie?"

"Did you wonder why he was being so nice and helpful to you?" Shelton asked. "And why he's been giving you pointers and helping to train you?"

"Why?"

"Charlie's been scouting for new talent, because he's retiring from wrestling soon." He explained. "He wants to open up a training school once he retires, near his house with his new child. And, he wants the credit of having help trained a talented wrestler, which apparently – is you."

"So I have friends in the business?" Jarrod suddenly felt honored to be picked.

"Who else asked Mr. McMahon to move you from OVW over to Heat?"

"You guys did?"

"Yeah. And if we had a choice we would have got you to move from ECW sooner, but Mr. McMahon didn't really have any angles for a rookie like you." Shelton laughed. "But don't let it go to your head, because the moment your game slips, you'll be reduced from the little status you have now back to your jobber days."

**--0--**

The second last match for the night – Jarrod's match – began with Madrox sitting on a steel chair in the middle of the ring, surrounded by various other weapons, waiting for Shelton Benjamin.

It wasn't long till Shelton's music hit, and he arrived to the arena, carrying just a microphone, looking rather intimidated at the fact that Madrox was in the middle of folding up his steel chair. The referee positioned himself in front of Madrox and his chair, as Shelton stopped outside the ring.

"You think that you can just make your way out here and challenge anyone you want?" Shelton asked, and Madrox cockily smiled and nodded. "I could've declined this match and left you looking like a fool in the middle of the ring. But to escape embarrassment on your part, I decided to give you a bigger embarrassment by coming here tonight and giving you the beating of your life. Too bad you'll only be in ECW for a week."

Benjamin dropped his microphone outside the ring, carefully climbing up the steel steps and getting inside. The referee took one look at Madrox and his chair, and one look at Shelton Benjamin, and signaled for the bell to be rung.

As soon as it was and the referee moved, Madrox rushed forward with his chair. Benjamin instead slid out of the ring, standing outside and pointing towards Madrox.

Madrox yelled angrily at the Benjamin, who was hit with boos and calls of 'coward' from the crowd. Benjamin looked under the ring apron to retrieve his own weapon, though Madrox was all to eager to get the match started.

While Benjamin was still looking, Madrox got out of the ring with his chair, and before Benjamin could do anything, Madrox slammed the chair on Benjamin's back. Before Benjamin could collapse on the ground, Madrox kicked him hard in the chest. Madrox then went for another swing of the chair, but Benjamin somehow spurred to life, standing up and catching the chair mid strike.

Benjamin later realized that this was going nowhere, so he pushed the chair back, and dropkicked the chair straight into the face of Madrox. Benjamin then picked up Madrox and tossed him back into the ring, going in back with him.

Benjamin waited for Madrox to regain composure and stand up, and once he did, Benjamin bounced off the ring ropes and tried to hit a clothesline, though Madrox ducked under it. Benjamin ran to the other side, bouncing off those ropes, though he had failed to notice that when Madrox ducked he picked up a steel crutch, which he swung with all his strength into Benjamin's chest when he came back at him. Benjamin's body folded, and he almost completely collapsed on the ground

Madrox ditched the crutch, holding Benjamin up and began punching him, which was entirely legal. Benjamin then tried to kick Madrox who caught it in mid-air and tossed his foot away. Benjamin quickly then spun around using the momentum to kick Madrox in the head again.

Madrox didn't fall down, though his pause was enough for Benjamin to lock him into place and hit a T-Bone Suplex on him. Benjamin was physically tired from the fast pace the match had been going at, so rather than capitalize on Madrox who was lying on the ground, he leaned on the ropes, deciding to wait there to strike.

Benjamin then move to the other side of the ropes, still on the ring itself, waiting for Madrox. As soon as Madrox was upright, he jumped onto the ropes and hit Madrox straight in the face with a Springboard Dropkick. Benjamin applied the pin, trying to get this match over quickly.

"ONE, TW –"

Madrox kicked out, pushing Benjamin off him. Yelling out angrily, Benjamin stood up, bringing Madrox up with him. As Benjamin attempted to put Madrox in position for a neckbreaker, Madrox pushed him away, running for the ropes and bouncing off, dropkicking Benjamin in the face. Madrox then rolled over, getting up, and taunting Benjamin to get up. As soon as Benjamin did get up, he landed another drop kick in his face. On the third time, Madrox dropkicked Benjamin again, but this time he flipped back, executing a perfect dropsault.

While Benjamin was on the ground, Madrox went to retrieve a second chair lying around the ring. By the time he had done so, Benjamin had already gotten to his feet, though was obviously dazed. He attempted to kick Madrox, and Madrox, instead of making the same mistake he made last time, slammed the chair as hard as he could onto Benjamin's leg, with the leg meeting steel with shattering consequences.

Madrox tossed away that chair and got Benjamin into a facelock, attempting a Vertical Suplex. As Benjamin fell down, he landed on his feet, grabbing Madrox's neck and attempted another neckbreaker. Instead, Madrox turned his body around, and grabbed Benjamin's waist and neck, this time hitting another successful Vertical Suplex.

Both men fell to the ground, and after a long pause, Madrox got up first. Madrox climbed up to the top turnbuckle in the corner, eyeing Benjamin and preparing himself to jump. Before he could jump though, Benjamin had stood up and began running towards Madrox. Benjamin quickly jumped onto the second turnbuckle, and the two traded multiple punches. After a hard punch to Madrox, Benjamin grabbed his opponent, readying him for a Suplex off the turnbuckle. He lifted Madrox up, though midway he knew something was wrong. Madrox grabbed Benjamin's neck as he was falling, turning the suplex off the turnbuckle into a powerful neckbreaker.

For several moments, both men laid in the corner of the ring. Surprisingly, Benjamin moved first, rolling onto Madrox for the pin.

"ONE, TWO, THR –"

Madrox managed to get his shoulder up, and Benjamin began using the ropes to hoist himself up. As Benjamin leaned on the ropes he stomped on Madrox, until Madrox himself stood up. Madrox ran to the opposite side of the ring, bouncing off those ropes, only to meet the foot of Benjamin to his face. Benjamin grabbed a chair, and laid it on the chest of Madrox, and began climbing up the corner turnbuckles again.

He pointed to the sky when he reached the top turnbuckle. Crouching, he jumped off the turnbuckle, though before he landed Madrox pointed the chair upwards. Benjamin landed on his feet, stopping himself, though his chest met the chair.

Madrox stood up, and grabbed Benjamin's body, kicking the chair to his desired position while hoisting Benjamin into the fireman's carry. With one final look at the crowd, Madrox began spinning around, letting go of Benjamin's legs and getting him into the bulldog position, planting his face right into the steel chair.

Madrox rolled Benjamin over to reveal that his head was bleeding, and his eyes were shut. Getting him into a pin, the referee began counting.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Madrox stood up, holding his hands up to the crowd, celebrating his win – and turning around just in time to see Elijah Burke running towards him and smashing a steel chair into his face.

Burke got a microphone of his own, and stood over the fallen Madrox's body.

"Welcome to ECW."

**--0--**

Backstage, after the match, Shelton, Elijah and Jarrod were hanging out, laughing and joking with each other.

"I can't believe I busted your head open!" Jarrod said in disbelief, as Shelton patted him on the back.

"Yeah, as you drove my head into the chair, it passed a loose screw or something, and cut my head. It's alright, though. No stitches needed or anything." Shelton replied. "Though if you want, you can owe me a favor now."

"And what would that favor involve?" Jarrod asked.

"How about, you drive us two to the next city, and then pay for food along the way?" Elijah suggested.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Jarrod agreed.

"Which reminds me, congratulations on your first feud." Shelton laughed. "So don't screw it up."

"So just us three?" Jarrod asked and Elijah nodded.

"And we get a pay-per-view match!" Elijah smiled. "Judgment Day."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well, rookie," Shelton smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: **Cheers for reading, review if you feel like it.


	3. Blood and Baseball Bats

**Chapter Three – Blood and Baseball Bats**

_I think what I found most surprising about the beginning of my career was not actually the fact that it wasn't what I thought it would be – but it was everything that I wanted it to be. Every night was me, going out, and giving the most kick-ass show I could. What a job._

Armando Estrada opened tonight's episode of ECW, with, for some reason, Elijah Burke standing at his side with a wide grin.

"I'm sure all of you were watching last week, on ECW, when the new guy took it upon himself to make a match." Estrada said. "That is one of the biggest acts of disrespect to me, the General Manager, on my own show – ECW."

"Just who the hell does this guy think he is?" Estrada asked rhetorically. "But still, because I am a fair General Manager, I allowed the match to take place. But not without consequences." Elijah's grin grew wider. "This new guy needs to learn a lesson. If he wants to wrestle on ECW, he has to learn the rules. So tonight, I'll make a match for him before he can make a match for himself. So tonight, it will be him, Madrox, against Elijah Burke over here."

"But not just a normal match." Estrada laughed, pleased with his own decision. "Elijah will have a tag-team partner in a handicap match. So, Madrox, enjoy facing the man you beat last week – Shelton Benjamin – and the man who beat you last week – Elijah Burke – at the same time."

**--0--**

Jarrod was sitting backstage with Shelton Benjamin, playing a simulation of their match to come on Shelton's Xbox, which he always carried around with him. Shelton had already created Madrox's character on the new Smackdown vs. Raw game, and Jarrod – though an avid gamer – was getting schooled.

"And that's how its done." Shelton laughed, as his in-game character celebrated a win over Jarrod's.

"You have too much time on your hands." Jarrod replied.

"I play everyday." Shelton said, rather proudly.

"And for that, you are a loser." Jarrod said.

"Watch your mouth, rookie." Shelton said, jokingly. "So, are you all ready for our match tonight?"

"It's all good." Jarrod smiled. "I was always ready."

"Hey Elijah!" Shelton called, as Elijah Burke joined them. "Check out this kid, one actual match and some house shows, and he already thinks he's championship material!"

"I was born championship material." Jarrod said. "But for now, I'll just settle for kicking both your asses around the ring."

"We'll see who's ass gets kicked tonight!" Elijah replied. "I'm still a little peeved that this match wasn't good enough for the main event."

"We'll make it main event worthy." Jarrod laughed, but he could tell by the look on the other two that they were serious about that fact.

"You got that right kid." Elijah laughed. "Well, before you interrupted me, I was busy preparing for the match, so see you later tonight."

"See ya!" Both Shelton and Jarrod called, as both of them got up to leave, preparing for the match in their own ways.

**--0--**

"You made quite the impression last week,"

Jarrod had finished strapping on his elbow pads when he was joined by the blonde Diva he had met last week.

"Thanks."

"I watched your match myself, it was really good." She continued on, and Jarrod smiled to himself. Now that he was more focused than taken off guard like the week before, he was able to see her as more than just 'hot'. She was blonde, for one. That, and she had deep black eyes that he knew he was staring into. Which was better than staring at her – wait, he was getting distracted. If he didn't want this conversation to get awkward, he had to say something.

"If you're trying to make up for mistaking me for a crew member last week, it's alright." He replied and she blushed.

"This is kind of a role reversal of last week, don't you think?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, last week you were the awkward, blushing one. And well, look at us now."

"I guess you're right." Jarrod laughed, before being signaled by one of the crew members. "Looks like its my time to go, which reminds me, what was your name again?"

"Maryse." She smiled.

"Well I'm Jarrod." Jarrod nodded, summing up confidence from her last statement and asking her what he had wanted to do the week before. "Doing anything after the show?"

"We'll see." She replied. "Got anything good to do?"

"We'll see. Wait for me after my match." Jarrod said, before running off for his match – what a great day.

**--0--**

Shelton Benjamin and Elijah Burke had already entered the ring, standing with each other discussing plans. It was only when the loud sound of a guitar echoed around the ring when the fans were startled – this must've been the new guy's music.

The song, Roquefort by Karnivool hit, and out on the entrance ramp stood Madrox.

_You'll bury this, slow down_

He took one slow look left to the crowd, and one slow look right.

_It's all this system breeds_

_You'll bury this, slow down, _

_It's time to make amends_

He looked forward to the ring, and suddenly started running straight towards the ring. He slid inside, stopping himself short of the referee's feet.

_Save your eyes for, this place where I defy you, _

_Myth or desire,_

As the referee held Elijah and Shelton back, Madrox mounted the corner turnbuckle, looking towards the crowd for the night.

_When it's true love, you held dear,_

_Feel it rising!_

When Madrox was done appeasing to the crowd that had not fully accepted him yet, the referee signaled for the bell to start off the match. Before Madrox jumped off the turnbuckle, he grinned when he saw a sign that read 'Go the New Guy!'

Madrox found the match starting with him squaring off against Elijah Burke, who smiled at him. Madrox put his hands up for Burke to grab, to begin the match, but Burke just yelled at him and slapped him across the face.

Madrox was pissed off. He slowly turned his head back to face Burke and shook his head at him. He quickly kicked Burke in the chest and hit him with an uppercut when he bent over. When Madrox went for another punch, Burke somehow managed to grab his arm and toss him into the corner Shelton Benjamin was in.

As soon as Madrox was in reach, Benjamin wrapped an arm around his neck, easily allowing Burke to run up to Madrox's trapped body and drive a knee into his face, surprisingly not even hitting Benjamin in the process.

Madrox took the blow head on, and slumped to the ground once Benjamin let go of him. Burke pulled Madrox closer towards him, standing him up and getting him into a front facelock. Burke pulled Madrox upwards for a Vertical Suplex, though Madrox instantly sprung to life, swinging his legs forward and causing Burke to topple backwards as Madrox hit a neckbreaker on him.

Madrox quickly rolled and got up, grabbing Burke's leg and pulling him to the middle of the ring with him. Madrox went for the ropes, bouncing off them and moving towards Burke, jumping up for the leg drop. Burke quickly rolled away, letting Madrox fall down to the ground.

Both Burke and Madrox rose at the same time, measuring each other. Madrox ran towards Burke, who sidestepped him and kicked him the back of the head as he continued running. Madrox collapsed into the corner, to the right of where Benjamin was. Burke ran after Madrox into the corner, jumping above him an catching the rope connected to the top turnbuckle. He hoisted himself up to a handstand position, before letting go and hitting his Outer Limitz Elbow Drop on Madrox's back.

Burke confidently walked towards Benjamin and tagged him in. Benjamin moved towards Madrox and began stomping on him as he struggled in the corner. Madrox slowly struggled to get up, hoisting himself on the ropes, raising his arms in a futile attempt to block Benjamin's punches.

The referee eventually stopped Benjamin, as Madrox grabbed Benjamin's head and headbutted him. As Benjamin stumbled away Madrox climbed onto the top turnbuckle, with his back to Benjamin. He jumped off, hitting a Corkscrew 450 Splash onto Benjamin, taking him to the ground and applying the pin.

"ONE –"

Before the referee could further count, Burke had already run into the ring and stomped onto Madrox. All three men were now standing and looking at each other. Burke and Benjamin grabbed Madrox's arms and threw him into the ropes. Both Burke and Benjamin tried to hit him with a double clothesline as Madrox came back, though he ducked and slid under it, bouncing off the next ropes and hitting them both with a double bulldog.

Madrox was up first, and he seemed to be confused about who was the legal opponent. Unfazed by this, Madrox laid Burke on top of Benjamin, and jumped onto the top turnbuckle in the corner. He went for a simple splash, jumping on top of both of them and calling the ref over. The ref, shrugging his shoulders, began counting.

"ONE –"

Benjamin somehow managed to push them both off him. Madrox and Benjamin got up first, though before Madrox could resume the offensive, Benjamin hit him with a hard kick to the side of his head. As Madrox fell to the ground, Burke caught him, bringing him back up and holding him in position as Benjamin hit another hard kick. The ref then dragged Burke to his corner, as Benjamin hoisted Madrox up once again.

As Benjamin went for another kick, Madrox ducked under it, swiveling behind Benjamin and dropkicking him in the back of the head, forcing Benjamin to collapse onto the second rope.

If he was Rey Mysterio, Madrox would have hit a 619.

No matter how much he wished though, he was not Rey Mysterio.

Madrox ran to the other side of the ring, bouncing off those ropes and running towards Benjamin's slumped body. He pushed off with his right foot off Benjamin's back getting as much height as he could so he get over the ropes. As he fell, he slowly turned his position, extending his leg and hitting a perfect leg drop onto Benjamin's slumped head, which was hanging outside the ring. Madrox had landed hard outside of the ring, as Benjamin collapsed to the ring ground.

The crowd was unsure of whether Madrox's move was worth it, as though he had clearly injured Benjamin, he had done so at the cost of his own body. While Madrox was outside, Burke moved from his position and helped Madrox to his feet, only to slam his head into the barriers. When Madrox tried to get up again, Burke repeated the move.

Burke then attempted to throw Madrox back into the ring, but Madrox collapsed on the ground. Burke attempted to pick Madrox up again, but he had failed to notice that when Madrox was on the ground his hand was under the ring. The referee did not see that as Madrox was being picked up, his hand, holding a baseball bat, suddenly swung upwards and slammed onto the side of Burke's head.

Madrox dropped the bat to avoid attention from the referee, and slammed Burke's head into the steel steps. Madrox then climbed back into the ring, dealing with his other opponent. Benjamin was struggling to his feet when Madrox climbed back in. As Madrox ran towards the kneeling Benjamin, Benjamin managed to hook his legs and throw him into the corner. Benjamin then got up and kicked Madrox straight in the back of the head.

Benjamin then lifted up Madrox and grabbed him from behind, flipping him over his head for a German Suplex, turning into a pin.

"ONE, TWO, TH –"

Madrox somehow managed to kick out. Soon enough, Madrox stood up up. Madrox looked wearily towards Burke, who was now in the outside corner of the ring, hanging loosely on the ropes for support.

Madrox made his way to Benjamin, but surprisingly he was caught, and Benjamin quickly picked him up by his legs and hoisted him upwards, almost throwing him into the air, before slamming him back down into the mat, hitting a spinebuster.

"ONE, TWO, THR- "

Madrox once again kicked out. Madrox struggled to his feet, as Benjamin waited for his time to strike. Madrox was first to attack, kicking Benjamin in the chest, and then picking him up in a fireman's carry.

He began to start spinning, until suddenly, he sharply collapsed to the ground. Standing behind him was Burke, who had punched him in the back of his head. Burke returned to his corner, and Benjamin, who was let go tagged his partner in.

Burke, wasting no time, turned Madrox over for another pin.

"ONE, TWO, THR-"

Madrox made his way out again. Madrox suddenly got up at the same time as Burke, and began punching into him. He continued his punches, until Burke, regaining some control when he was backed into the ropes, managed to pick Madrox up and toss him outside of the ring.

Burke followed Madrox outside of the ring, with Benjamin joining the two. Both of them began beating on Madrox outside of the ring, stomping on him continuously. The referee finally intervened after a long beating, and Burke picked up Madrox. Like what Madrox did to him before, Burke ran Madrox along and slammed his head into the steel steps, clearly splitting it open.

Burke tossed the bleeding Madrox into the ring, and it was clearly that he had been beaten down enough. Burke, not satisfied, climbed to the top turnbuckle in the corner. Jumping, he landed a sharp elbow drop into Madrox's body. Finally, Burke applied the pin.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Burke stood up straight away in victory, as Madrox laid down, defeated. Benjamin joined Burke in the middle of the ring, and Burke extended a hand. Benjamin smiled, right before delivering a kick to the back of Burke's head for no apparent reason. Burke immediately fell to the ground as Benjamin began stomping into his former tag team partner. Madrox, on the other hand, had rolled outside of the ring as Benjamin stomped on Burke.

Benjamin grinned as he was done with his beating on Burke, making his way out of the ring and towards the entrance ramp. Suddenly, the calling of the crowd warned him to turn around, as the last thing he saw was Madrox running towards him with a baseball bat, and swinging right at his head.

Madrox, taking a look at Burke sprawled in the middle of the ring and Benjamin in front of him, turned to the crowd and held up the baseball bat.

ECW went off the air.

**--0--**

"At least now you know how it feels to have your head busted open." Shelton laughed at Jarrod backstage.

"Reminds me of my old OVW days." Jarrod replied, holding an icepack to his head as he cracked his neck.

"If you ever did anything like that during your OVW days, I would be very surprised." Elijah laughed along with the two of them.

"Was it as awesome as it looked from my point of view?" Jarrod asked, and they were interrupted.

"It did from mine." Maryse called Jarrod's attention, who turned around to look at the stunning Diva.

"Jeez, you work quick." Elijah thought out loud, only to be punched by Shelton who said,

"Dude!"

"I'm glad you were watching." Jarrod smiled. "It was all for you."

"Really?" Maryse asked sarcastically. "You rolled around with two other half-naked men while millions of people watched, just for me?"

"I did if you enjoyed it." Jarrod retorted, though Elijah butted in.

"It's called wrestling. It's something you Diva's do between stripping and posing nude for magazines." Elijah looked around awkwardly, before adding, "Not that I don't enjoy it."

"Anyway," Maryse ignored Elijah. "I forgot to tell you that I already had plans for tonight, but it was sweet of you to offer."

"That's alright. Raincheck?" Jarrod asked, and she nodded.

"Sure." Maryse leaned over to Jarrod and kissed him on the cheek. "And just so you know, it's not an excuse."

As soon as Maryse left the room, Shelton punched Elijah in the arm.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Shelton asked. "You bust the rookie's head open, and then you ruin his chances for a date?"

"She made fun of wrestling!" Elijah yelled back in reply.

"So does half the internet, but we ignore it anyway!" Shelton replied. "Anyway, now that you ruined loverboy's plans, how about the three of us hit the town and look for something fun to do."

"Might as well." Jarrod smiled, as the three of them began changing for the night ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Thankyou for your kind reviews. And QPython, I'll try to hold Madrox back a little. To be honest though, I'm more trying to entertain than keep it real, though I won't give him that much of a push. I think around Chapter 15 or so, I'll have Madrox get his hands on a belt, though it'll be a surprise one that I'm pretty sure no one will guess.

Anyway, 'til next time, cya!


	4. Mistakes

**Chapter Four – Mistakes**

_There are certain moments in every wrestler's careers where they have an 'oh shit' moment. These moments are ones that though every wrestler knows they'll have to face, they also know they have to deal with it the best way they can. In my third week on ECW, way sooner than I expected, I suffered one of these 'oh shit' moments._

"Two weeks in and you're already making quite the name for yourself."

Jarrod found himself in the office of Mr. McMahon, who was now acting as if the past incident never occurred and that it was all Mr. McMahon's idea that put him straight into ECW. Of course Jarrod didn't mind – he was in a good mood. After a couple of dates with Maryse between last week and the present day, he was quite happy with himself.

"Thank you, sir." Jarrod smiled.

"So, this brings me to the topic of why you're here." Mr. McMahon always got straight to the point with everything, never stalling or wasting time. He lived by the clock, and he'd be damn certain that he would die by it. "Your character, he's not really defined."

"To be honest, he's only been around for two weeks on ECW." Jarrod replied. "He hasn't had much of a chance to do so, yet."

"True, but we can't have him just being an 'everyman'. He needs a gimmick." Mr. McMahon replied. "So far he's just a half-Asian guy who wrestles."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Your character needs more character." Mr. McMahon stated simply. "How about this, Madrox, you're just a normal wrestler."

"Uh, okay?" Jarrod agreed with the boss, confused.

"You didn't let me finish. You'll be tough – strong and only speaking occasionally. Reminding me to suggest you work on your mic skills. You'll be intense, to go along with your use of the baseball bat you used last week, and the first speech you made." Mr. McMahon began getting excited, engrossed in his ideas, and continued on. "You'll go on with a 'these people don't care about' speech'. Maybe you should feud with me sometime in the future. Get over with the crowd."

"So I'll be exactly as I was before?" Jarrod asked, as Mr. McMahon raised a hand to stop him.

"How would you like to go to RAW to develop your character?" Mr. McMahon asked, and Jarrod knew the answer as soon as he said the word 'RAW'.

"No." Jarrod replied.

"But –"

"RAW is already filled with superstars. If guys like Jericho aren't getting that much attention, a no-name like me will be buried a billion feet under. Leave me on ECW. To develop my character, we'll take advantage of the ECW and Smackdown talent exchange." Jarrod explained, and Vince nodded. "That, and I don't think I'm ready."

"Fine." Mr. McMahon agreed. "We'll continue your storyline on ECW, and then after Judgment Day you'll make your first appearance on Smackdown. How does that sound?"

"I can't wait."

**--0--**

Tonight on ECW, Madrox was in a match, but not with Elijah or Shelton. The three of them were all in their own separate matches. Of course, this pretty much meant that all three of them would be interrupting in each others matches, building up to an intense finish.

The main event for tonight was a CM Punk match, not that Jarrod was that jealous. Jarrod was about to go out to the ring, waiting backstage and remembering what he went over with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin before the match.

Mike had already gone ahead of him, and Jarrod was waiting for his cue. The crew member next to him counted him in for his entrance.

"3, 2, 1!"

Jarrod took a deep breath and became Madrox.

His music hit and he appeared at the entrance stage, now with his already planned entrance - look slowly left, look slowly right, and then run like hell towards the ring. He slid into the ring, and had a hard time stopping himself. Luckily for him, he didn't hit the ref.

Madrox stood up, and raised a hand towards the crowd. Sure they weren't cheering him as enthusiastically as they would to the other more well know faces, but nevertheless they were cheering for him.

Miz and Madrox locked hands once the bell was rung. Miz slipped under Madrox's arm, getting behind him, and locking his hands in so he could swing him over for a German Suplex. Miz released Madrox in mid-air, allowing Madrox to roll back to his feet when he hit the ground.

Wasting no time, the Miz ran towards Madrox, who quickly countered, hooking his arm around the Miz's and throwing him over his shoulder and into the ropes. The Miz, like Madrox before, rolled to his feet and out of the attack. Before Miz could resume the offensive, Madrox attempted a roundhouse kick on Miz. Miz caught the kick in mid-air, and threw Madrox's foot away. Madrox then did a full 360 degree turn, using the momentum to slam his foot right back into Miz's head.

Seeing as Miz was directly in front of the ropes, he fell on them for support instead of collapsing on the ground. The moment Madrox got close, Miz hit him with a backhand slap to his face. Miz then continued punching Madrox, until Madrox decided he had enough, and hit Miz with an uppercut to his jaw. Madrox then proceeded to grab Miz's arm and throw him into the ropes, before running back, bouncing off the opposite ropes and clotheslining Miz and causing him to fall out of the ring.

Madrox then once again ran back to the opposite side of the ring, bouncing off the ropes again, though this time jumping over the ropes and hitting a leg drop on Miz. The crowd began cheering loudly for Madrox, and secretly Jarrod was grinning inside.

By the time the referee had counted to three, Madrox was already standing. He stood in front of Miz's body and grabbed his legs and fell backwards, throwing Miz into the barriers. Miz's face collided into the top of the barriers with a loud thud in front of the members of the crowd to see. As Madrox once again hoisted Miz's head up, Miz grabbed the back of Madrox's own head and slammed it into the barriers.

Madrox managed to get out of Miz's grasp to prevent him from doing it again. By now the count was up to six, so Miz opted to slide back into the ring rather than continue the fight outside. Madrox jumped in after him, and the two resumed trading blows in the middle of the ring. Unexpectedly, Miz kicked Madrox in the chest, causing him to lean over. Miz then put his leg over Madrox's neck, hitting a leg bulldog, driving Madrox into the ground.

Miz then went to the corner, and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, eyeing Madrox as he began to stand up. When Madrox turned around, Miz was jumping towards him, and Madrox had no choice but to take the splash to the ground. Miz, reacting quickly, applying the pin to Madrox's body.

"ONE, TW-"

Madrox raised a shoulder, and Miz stood up, with Madrox standing up moments later. As Miz ran towards Madrox, Madrox jumped up and hit a dropkick into Miz's face. Madrox taunted Miz, yelling at him to get up. Miz got up, only to meet another dropkick to his face. Madrox rolled and stood up. Miz got up again, though this time slower. Madrox crouched, and once Miz was facing him launched himself upwards, hitting a third dropkick into Miz and flipping back, executing his dropsault.

Madrox lifted Miz up and grabbed him from behind, hitting a German Suplex and bridging for the pin.

"ONE, TWO-"

Miz managed to break out of it, and Madrox stood up, waiting for Miz again to stand up. Madrox quickly kicked Miz in the chest, grabbing his arm and hoisting himself on his shoulders into the fireman's carry. Madrox began spinning around, letting go of Miz's legs, getting him into a bulldog position and slamming his head down and into the mat. Madrox had now named the move 'Vertigo', as the commentators acknowledged.

Madrox, not done with Miz, and not ready to pin him yet, climbed to the top turnbuckle, facing Miz's body. Suddenly, before he could jump, Shelton Benjamin appeared behind him. Benjamin climbed onto the ring, grabbed his neck, and pulled him right down to the mat from the top turnbuckle, slamming him down outside of the ring. The crowd booed viciously, as Benjamin picked up Madrox's body and threw him back into the ring.

Miz got up soon after and just realized what had happened. Miz quickly applied the pin, and his victory was sealed, with Benjamin looking onwards.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

**--0--**

The night was running much more smoothly than Jarrod had thought it would. His match was first, where he lost to the Miz after interference by Shelton Benjamin. Elijah Burke's was in progress, where he would lose his match after interference by Shelton again, and Shelton Benjamin's match was last, where it would all go down.

"Madrox totally had that match won."

"He'll get his share of revenge tonight." Jarrod laughed, as Maryse sat next to him. "How's it going?"

"It's alright. I was just wondering..." She said, pretending to act nervous, like a teenager. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Anything with you involved." Jarrod smiled, and she laughed. "I can't think of anything now, but it's a date."

"For now, wanna walk me to the cafeteria?" She said, holding out a hand for him.

"Wow, we're already up to the holding hands stage?" Jarrod joked. "We're sure moving fast!"

"Very funny, rookie." She teased, pulling her tongue out at him. "Make the most of it while you can."

**--0--**

"We're the hell have you been?" Shelton confronted Jarrod backstage, with Elijah at his side. "We were looking for you."

"I was just getting something to eat, why?" Jarrod asked.

"There's been a change of plans for tonight." Elijah replied.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Jarrod said.

"Well, Carlos couldn't make it for his match with Elijah tonight, so here's what's going to go down…"

**--0--**

"And presenting his opponent, from San Juan, Puerto Rico," The announcer began, as Carlito's music hit. "Carlito!"

Shelton Benjamin crouched in his ring, waiting for his opponent. The person who came out of the entrance ramp though, turned out to be none other than an afro wig-wearing Elijah Burke. Benjamin immediately began yelling at the referee, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Once the grinning Burke was in the ring, the referee rang the bell. Benjamin wasted no time, as when Elijah went to lock hands, Benjamin instead kicked the back of Burke's head. While the commentators were making a comment on the fact that Benjamin should have the advantage seeing as Burke had just lost a match, Benjamin was stomping on Burke in the corner.

The referee had to pull Benjamin off Burke, forcing Benjamin to wait for his opponent to get up. As soon as Burke was standing, Benjamin ran straight into him and jumped, raising his knee and hitting Burke in the jaw.

By now, Burke's afro wig had fallen off, and he was trying to once again get up. Once Burke did, Benjamin tried to punch him, only for Burke to duck his punch and get behind him, grabbing Benjamin's neck and getting in a kneeling position, pulling Benjamin back for a backbreaker. Burke pulled Benjamin's body up, and slammed a dropkick into Benjamin's head.

Both Burke and Benjamin stood up at the same time, and Burke chose to approach Benjamin first. Burke ran towards Benjamin, who immediately fell backwards and caught Burke's leg, throwing him over him and into the ropes. With Burke's back to him, Benjamin grabbed Burke from behind and threw him over his head, once again taking control of the match with a Release German Suplex. Benjamin quickly went to apply the pin, and the referee began counting.

"ONE –"

Burke managed to get a shoulder up, shocked at how easily Benjamin was controlling the match. Benjamin picked up Burke and threw him into the ropes. Burke managed to stop himself at the ropes, hanging onto them with his hands, facing Benjamin. Benjamin proved his athleticism once again, running straight towards Burke and jumping over him, doing a frontflip and pulling Elijah's neck down as he dropped over the ropes, Benjamin landing on his feet outside the ring.

Benjamin quickly slid back into the ring, and applied the pin.

"ONE, TWO –"

By now, Benjamin had grown increasingly frustrated. As Benjamin brought Burke up once again, Burke began fighting back, punching Benjamin in the face. Burke then bounced off the ropes and clotheslined Benjamin. Burke wasn't done though, he helped Benjamin to his feet, and grabbed his arm and twisted it into a scissored armbar. Benjamin desperately tried to get out, and managed to push Burke away, only to be caught in a front face lock, and was tossed into a Vertical Suplex. Burke quickly rolled over and applied the pin.

"ONE, TWO -"

Benjamin stood up before Burke, careful of his opponent. As soon as Burke had stood up, Benjamin ran straight for him, slamming a shoulder into his chin, knocking him down. Benjamin then mounted the top turnbuckle in the corner, and as Burke was standing up, Benjamin jumped off it for the 450 Splash. Benjamin flattened Burke, and adjusted his position for another pin.

"ONE, TWO, TH –"

The match continued as Burke lifted his arm up. Benjamin got up and yanked Burke's arms roughly, pulling his opponent to his feet. Benjamin and Burke began trading punches, until Burke managed to duck under one of Benjamin's punches, getting behind Benjamin and hooking his head with his arm and leg with his foot, hitting the Elijah Experience – a Forward Russian Legsweep – and driving Benjamin's face into the mat.

Before Burke could even apply the pin, Benjamin had grabbed the ropes and begun trying to hoist himself up. As he slowly started to stand up, Burke kicked Benjamin hard in the chest and punched Benjamin's back, knocking him back to the ground. Burke stood over Benjamin, about to perform an elbow drop, when Benjamin grabbed his leg and pulled roughly, causing Burke to fall down.

Benjamin struggled to his feet again, standing up and lifting up Burke's head, and slamming it into the corner post. Benjamin then picked up Burke again, taking a hold of his waist and pulling him up so Burke was sitting on his shoulders. Benjamin then threw Burke straight into the corner for the Turnbuckle Powerbomb.

Benjamin pressed a foot against Burke's head, squashing him in the corner, until the ref pulled him back. Benjamin complied, waiting for Burke. Once Burke had got up, Benjamin ran straight towards Burke, who immediately dodged and reversed by throwing Benjamin into the corner. Burke was recovering in the middle of the ring when Benjamin stumbled over to him. Burke quickly turned Benjamin around, grabbing him, ready to lift him up for a German Suplex.

Suddenly though, his attention was averted, as the sound of a loud guitar hit the arena. Appearing at the entrance was Madrox, holding a baseball bat, ready for some vengeance. Madrox quickly ran towards the ring, and once he slid in, the referee was trying to stop him, but Burke had dropped Benjamin and was running towards him.

Thinking quickly, Madrox dodged Burke's charge, and Burke instead hit the referee, who was thrown over the ropes and onto the mat, knocked out. Madrox immediately swung his baseball bat at the charging Benjamin, knocking him in the head and down to the ground. He turned around to face Burke again, who kicked him in the head.

Madrox was forced to drop the baseball bat, though managed to fend off the rest of Burke's attacks. Madrox easily gained the upper hand on the tired Burke, hitting him with an uppercut, followed by a dropkick to his head. Madrox began yelling at Burke to get up, and once he did, Burke was hit with another dropkick. Madrox stood up quickly for the third time, and Burke face a third dropkick, which turned into a dropsault once Madrox had done a back flip and landed on his knees and hands.

Madrox picked up Burke and threw him into the ropes. As Burke ran towards him, Madrox attempted to clothesline him, though Burke ducked. When Burke bounced off the opposite ropes and ran towards Madrox again, Madrox attempted to kick Burke, but Burke managed to catch his foot. Burke tossed Madrox's foot away, who used the momentum to spin around and slam his foot into the side of Burke's head.

Burke got up with surprising quickness and had a stare down with Madrox. Madrox acted first, kicking Burke in the chest, and throwing him into the ropes. Burke held onto the ropes though, though Madrox ran at him, clotheslining him over the top. Madrox then ran to the opposite side of the ring, bouncing off those ropes, before jumping over the ropes Burke went over himself, hitting a perfect Atomic Leg Drop on Burke.

Or so he thought.

In a split second, Elijah Burke switched from Elijah the wrestler to Elijah the normal guy, and Madrox switched back to Jarrod. While Jarrod knew that this move was supposed to put both him and Burke out for a few tense moments, he felt Elijah's body convulse under his leg. Getting off Elijah, and pulling himself to his feet to sell the move better, Jarrod stood up to see Elijah with the one look he had heard all veteran wrestlers talk about.

The 'oh shit' expression.

Elijah's eyes were wide open when they shouldn't have been, and he was clutching the right side of his chest. Elijah's eyes sent a message to Jarrod, and Jarrod, knowing that forcing Elijah to continue the match would have made it worse, but at the same time knowing that he couldn't just stop the match then and there, decided on doing the next best thing.

Jarrod switched back to Madrox, and picked up Burke, hoisting him to his feet, before grabbing his arms and hoisting him over his shoulders for the fireman's carry. The spectators cheered him as Madrox moved towards the steel steps. Madrox began turning around, twisting, letting Burke's legs go, and finished off the Vertigo by slamming Burke's head right into the steel steps.

As expected, Burke's head began bleeding. That move would put him out for the rest of the match.

Madrox got back into the ring to face Benjamin, who was holding the baseball bat. Madrox ducked under Benjamin's baseball bat swing, and kicked Benjamin from behind, and once again decided to switch back to Jarrod.

"You wanna end up like Burke?" Jarrod yelled at a confused Benjamin. "Do you want to end up injured like he is?"

The last line was what Benjamin needed to realize what was going on. Benjamin once again charged at Madrox, who ducked his attack again and got behind him, grabbing him and hitting a German Suplex.

Madrox then climbed to the top turnbuckle, as Benjamin laid helplessly on the ground. With his back to the ring, Madrox jumped, hitting the Corkscrew 450 Splash onto Benjamin's body. Madrox then turned Benjamin's body over, and applied a sleeper hold to him, putting a knee into his back.

Shelton Benjamin immediately began struggling for the ropes, yelling out in pain at the move – which Madrox had dubbed the 'Axe Choke' – that had forced Charlie Haas to submit many weeks ago in the dark match. Benjamin still struggling, finally managed to get to the ropes, though once he grabbed it he realised the problem.

The referee was knocked out.

Benjamin struggled for many moments after, while the crowd cheered Madrox and the mayhem he brought with him. Finally, Benjamin succumbed to the move, and his body slumped unconscious.

Madrox let go of his hold, and stood up in the middle of the ring, with his music blaring around him. Except this time, Madrox knew he had to do something else. He quickly called for a microphone, and it was brought to him.

"Yeah." Madrox spoke into the microphone softly, as if to test it, before speaking loudly. "We're going to need three stretchers out here. One for the referee, and two for the bitches whose asses I just kicked around the ring."

**--0--**

Jarrod had worriedly waited backstage for Elijah to come through. Once he had, Elijah just simply laughed at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Are you alright?" Jarrod asked, and Elijah continued laughing in his face.

"Of course!" Elijah said, sitting up on his stretcher. "I only have a fractured rib. It's kind of hard to breathe though."

"That was totally my fault, I'm absolutely sorry." Jarrod reiterated.

"I fell badly when you threw me off the ring. That's what caused the initial injury. The leg drop just added to it a little." Elijah explained. "Anyway, I should be alright. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, these injuries happen all the time."

"Will you be there for Judgment Day?" Jarrod asked, and Elijah shook his head.

"I'll be watching." Elijah left shortly afterwards, and Jarrod turned to see Shelton, on his own stretcher.

"What the hell are you doing on a stretcher?" Jarrod asked.

"The Gold Standard's gotta ride in style." Shelton laughed, before slipping off his stretcher. "Don't worry about what happened to Elijah, he'll be alright. Anyway, that just means you and me for Judgment Day."

"I guess it does." Jarrod said, though his thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you ready?" Maryse suddenly appeared behind Jarrod, and Jarrod immediately remembered his plans. "You said you were taking me out after the show."

"Dinner and a movie?" Jarrod suggested, and Shelton immediately sighed.

"Hurry up and just go!" Shelton replied. "You're like a freaking 12 year old! Jeez!"

* * *

**A/N: **Just a couple of things to say, after checking out the stats, I've realised that people actually read this story, so kudos to you for enjoying it. This chapter had a kind of ordinary match, though I just wanted some progress on the story in Jarrod/Madrox's character, which I did.

To QPython, man I loved how you ended Part 2, and there's a typo in my review that I posted that is supposed to say Part 3. Along with that, I've read the first chapter of the new story, but it won't let me access/review it for a strange reason. But it was great nevertheless, you made a match with one of the big guys enjoyable to watch.

For no one in particular, especially people with a good internet speed, check out the user "SuicidalDragon" on youtube, he's got some crazy good videos of mostly japanese and indy wrestlers, along with toplists of different types of moves. I discovered it by accident, and there's a good reason why he has over 1000 subscribers.


	5. A BIG Match

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for what has seemed like ages, but I hope to make it up to you with next weeks Judgment Day match. Loads of things have gotten in the way over the past few months, so this is kind of a refresher for me, I haven't written anything in a long time, so this chapter might be a little dodgy. As always, enjoy and review if you feel like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – A BIG Match**

_They say whenever you're against a guy bigger than you, you always have to try harder. In my personal opinion, whenever you're against anyone at all, you should always try your hardest. Especially when you're trying to lift up said big guy for the finisher you thought would work on everyone. Every move has its restrictions, but you should feel lucky that there are an infinite number of these moves anyway. _

Jarrod woke up in a hotel room.

Which was strange, because he didn't remember booking one for the night. And then he smiled to himself as he remembered that this must be _Maryse's_ hotel room, which of course meant that…

Wait.

What the hell is _he_ doing here. Why the hell is he just in underwear?

Why is he grinning?

"Wake up, sleepy head." Shelton Benjamin said, standing over the bed that Jarrod was sleeping in. The sudden surprise caused Jarrod to jump right out of his bed, as he found himself on the ground, staring at Shelton with confusion.

"Okay. What the hell." Jarrod managed to breathe, as Shelton raised a hand to calm him down.

"Calm down, and save all the jumping around the room for our match tonight." Shelton said, his words providing no reassurance at all.

"Why am I here?" Jarrod asked, trying his hardest to desperately remember what had happened in the previous night.

"You got hammered last night, my friend." Shelton laughed. "So very hammered."

"What did I do?" Jarrod asked, genuinely frightened.

"I dunno, but Maryse was laughing her ass off about it when she dropped you off here. She thought you'd be safer with me if I left you here."

"Oh. Good. Thank God." Jarrod sighed in relief.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I wanna practice a couple of spots before our match starts. Alright?" Shelton asked, and Jarrod nodded. "Let's hope you're not too hung over. This has to be good, okay? Judgment Day is this weekend, we want some good momentum."

"You got it, boss." Jarrod smirked.

"I'm being serious here, Jarrod, we don't have the time to go out drinking before shows." Shelton said, and Jarrod nodded quietly. "Sober up, get ready. I'll have you fully awoken when we reach the ring."

"You'll be the one facing the roof of the arena." Jarrod replied, "now put some pants on, you're creeping me out."

-0-0-0-

"You asked for me?" Once Shelton and Jarrod had made their way to tonight's venue, Jarrod found himself in an area backstage facing Vince McMahon.

"Yes I did." Vince smiled, he looked like he was hiding something big that he was excited for and struggling to hold in. "I just got off the phone with your father."

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. There had been few moments in his life when a good thing came after that sentence, "and?"

"He's willing to make a couple of appearances on RAW in the near future." Vince replied. "He said it'd be like the old times, I do miss watching him."

"What, will this be like a Hall of Fame thing or what?" Jarrod asked, referring to the fact that his father had once been a former wrestler himself, and had been among the few Japanese wrestlers that had been able to break out into the American wrestling circuit, and on WWF even. "A Randy Orton angle? Because my father is a little too old for that."

"Very close, Jarrod." Vince continued smiling. "It's kind of special. It more likely will affect you more than anything eles."

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't be on RAW?" Jarrod asked, knowing that while he did have some form of input, Vince always had the final say.

"Yes, we did. And we agreed. I've decided you will be on RAW, but not now, not next week, not even next month probably." Vince said.

"So…?" Jarrod waited for Vince to continue, who snapped out of his thought.

"So, you will be on RAW, and I decided to give you the heads-up." Vince replied to a confused Jarrod. "It's bound to give you an extra boost, so to speak."

"Boost?" Jarrod said. "How so?"

"Well, does the name 'Million Dollar Man' ring a bell?"

-0-0-0-

ECW was live, and Armando Estrada was once again in the ring calling out Madrox and Shelton Benjamin. Estrada looked pissed off, and both Madrox and Shelton Benjamin were keeping their distance in the ring, and it became clear that the ring might not be big enough for the three of them.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Estrada asked, as if they had given him the most revolting insult there was. "You injured Elijah Burke. You injured one of _my _superstars on _my _show."

"He kind of had it coming." Madrox began to speak, but was cut off by Estrada.

"I don't care if he had it coming. Your reckless antics have gone too far. Both of you!" Estrada yelled at the two of them. "You've had this coming to you."

"I'd just like to say, sir, I had no participation in Burke's injury, in fact he's my friend." Benjamin explained and Madrox laughed.

"Friend?" Madrox continued to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" Benjamin asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's pretty hard to imagine someone ever liking you enough to be your friend." Madrox replied. "Now an enemy, on the other hand." Madrox's smile turned to grin, as he stared Benjamin in the eye. "You've made one of those."

"Enemies, friends, who cares?" Estrada grumbled. "Pay attention to me! You two, whatever you two are to each other – you'll have to find some way to work with each other tonight. You're being punished."

"I don't deserve to be punis–" Benjamin began, but was cut off.

"I don't care what you think, Shelton. You two will be tag team partners." Estrada announced. "You're going to have to work together, like I said before, in a match which I hope you enjoy. Tonight, Shelton Benjamin and Madrox verses Big Daddy V and Mark Henry. You can start thinking about facing each other at Judgment Day if you even survive this match."

Estrada left the ring with a grin on his face, and Shelton Benjamin and Madrox stared at each other, shocked, in the ring, wondering if they really could work together.

-0-0-0-

"Are you ready?" Shelton asked Jarrod backstage, and Jarrod nodded.

"I'll try to be." Jarrod replied, worried. "About the finish –"

"I've talked to Mark and Nelson about it. They're confident in your ability to improvise something." Shelton assured him, and Jarrod still did not look confident.

"I guess so. Why did I never think the Vertigo wouldn't work on big people?" Jarrod asked rhetorically.

"Well, you probably thought that submission move of yours would make up for it."

"I guess so." His frustration grew, as he rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do, Shelton?"

"Do you have any other finishers?" Shelton asked, and Jarrod nodded.

"Of course I do, but I'm not allowed to use them for a whole variety of reasons." Jarrod sighed. "And I'm not in the mood to ask one of them to oversell any of my other moves."

"You know," a voice interrupted Jarrod, and he turned around to see Maryse standing behind him. "When I was a kid, I used to hate preparing speeches for my class, because I just found it so hard."

"So what did you do?" Jarrod asked, knowing that she probably had the answer to his problems.

"Well I had a lazy teacher, who didn't pay much attention. So I would copy other people's speeches, and I would still get a pretty good mark." She smiled. "And if that didn't work, I'd just copy someone else's speech, and make it better and change it to make it seem like I wrote it myself."

"I got it." Jarrod smiled, standing up and kissing Maryse happily. "I got it!"

-0-0-0-

Big Daddy V and Mark Henry were in the ring, waiting for their opponents, and soon enough, Shelton Benjamin's music hit. He walked towards the ring slowly, shaking his head in disappointment, the look on his face making it obvious he didn't want to be there. He stopped short of the ring, standing on the outside and staring at the two giants, while keeping his distance.

It wasn't long till the only face of the four came out, and Madrox emerged from the stage. As he made his entrance and ran towards the ring, instead of sliding in, he jumped onto the side of the ring, holding onto the ropes and looking at the much larger Big Daddy V and Mark Henry. As the referee stepped in front of the two much bigger men, Madrox and Shelton Benjamin made their way into the ring, and seemed to be arguing.

They both yelled at each other, seemingly over who was to begin the match. Finally, Madrox decided to let his partner for the night begin the match, and stepped outside.

The bell rang and Benjamin circled Big Daddy V, who seemed to grin at the 'Gold Standard'. Big Daddy V walked straight towards Benjamin and stood over him, letting him know of the large size difference. Benjamin backed off, stepping backwards, seemingly to walk away, before turning around and laying punches into Big Daddy V's tough exterior.

Big Daddy V managed to fend off the punches with apparent ease, and hit a hard chop on Benjamin, forcing him to stumble backwards. Benjamin managed to duck under Big Daddy V's next attack, hitting him with a dropkick from behind. Big Daddy V stumbled, and rebounded off the ropes, making his way towards Benjamin for an elbow drop, only for Benjamin to roll out of the way.

Benjamin stood up and used his speed to his advantage, deciding to work on Big Daddy V's right knee, laying hard kicks into it, with the big man clearly showing that it was working. Benjamin went for the ropes, bouncing off them and running towards Big Daddy V for a clothes line, which was stopped by another hard chop by Big Daddy V, causing Benjamin to fall to the ground. Benjamin barely dodged a stomp, and was quickly standing, relieved he was out of the danger zone.

Which he wasn't.

It was already too late when Benjamin realized he was in the corner Mark Henry was waiting in, and was grabbed from behind and held in place. Big Daddy V ran towards him and Benjamin immediately lifted his legs, kicking the giant in the face, forcing him to back off. Benjamin elbowed Mark Henry in the face, getting out of his grasp and running towards Big Daddy V before he could recover, hitting a quick DDT on him, and applying a pin, barely being able to lift his leg up.

"ONE –"

Benjamin struggled to keep him down, as Big Daddy V managed to raise and elbow up and push Benjamin off him. Big Daddy V quickly got up and laid more hard chops onto him, before lifting him up and over his head, and hitting the Ghetto Drop, rolling over and applying a pin.

"ONE, TW-"

Luckily, Benjamin found it in him to raise an arm and kick out of the pin. Benjamin ran to the other side of the ring and rebounded off the ropes towards Big Daddy V, jumping and launching his body straight into Big Daddy V, sending the big man to the ground. While Big Daddy V was still on the ground, Benjamin quickly scurried up the top turnbuckle and launched himself off it for a 450 Splash, applying a pin to Big Daddy V.

"ONE, TW-"

Shelton Benjamin stood up in frustration, laying more kicks into the knee of the fallen Big Daddy V. He stomped on the knee until finally Big Daddy V managed to get up, and pushed Shelton Benjamin away. Benjamin deciding he had had enough tagged Madrox in, who stepped into the ring and measured himself up against the 6 foot 10 man.

Madrox ducked under Big Daddy V's legs, and repeating what Benjamin did before, laid a dropkick into the back of his head. The crowd who had seen this move over the past weeks knew what was going to happen next as Madrox quickly got up and waited for the big man to rise up again. Madrox hit another dropkick, though this time Big Daddy V did not fall, he only stumbled backwards. Still though, Madrox attempted the third dropkick, only to have his legs caught by Big Daddy V as he fell.

Big Daddy V lifted him up by his legs, and tossed him back to the ground, as if he was as light as a bag of pillows. Madrox recovered and ran towards Big Daddy V, ducking under his arm and jumping off the ropes behind him, attempting a splash from behind, though Big Daddy V quickly turned around and grabbed him, continuing on with the momentum to land a slam.

Rather than continue for a pin, Big Daddy V tagged in Mark Henry, who took his time getting in the ring while Madrox slowly managed to hoist himself up. Mark Henry walked over to Madrox, who began desperately punching the bigger man, until finally he managed to lay one hard enough to get Mark Henry to stumble back for a moment. Madrox used the opening to kick Mark Henry hard in the chest, forcing him to bend over in pain. Madrox reacted quickly, running to the ropes and jumping off the top rope for a moonsault and to the surprise of the crowd, landing with his knees implanting themselves right in the back of Mark Henry's neck, with both men falling to the ground in a tumble.

Madrox got up first and grinned to the crowd who cheered in response. He turned around just in time to find Mark Henry grab him, and tighten his hold into a bear hug which caused Madrox to yell out in pain. Mark Henry let Madrox go and fall to the ground, going for the pin.

"ONE, TWO –"

Madrox broke out, apparently not beaten enough. Madrox grabbed the back of Mark Henry's neck and brought his head down and slammed it into his knee. Madrox crawled on the ground towards Benjamin, desperately trying to get the tag. When Madrox was close though, Benjamin pulled his hand back, much to Madrox's shock, and with a grin, Benjamin jumped off the side of the ring and began to walk up the stage ramp, away.

Mark Henry pulled Madrox back to the middle, and hit an elbow drop on him. Madrox struggled out of another pin, and decided it was time for some evasive action. Mark Henry lifted Madrox up for a vertical suplex, but instead, Madrox grabbed Mark Henry's neck and brought it down into a falling neckbreaker, forcing Mark Henry's neck onto his shoulder.

Madrox ran over to Big Daddy V and pushed him off his corner just for the sake of it and turned his attention back to Mark Henry. Madrox stood on the turnbuckle he had just pushed Big Daddy V off, but Mark Henry managed to get to him before he could do anything. As Mark Henry attempted to lift Madrox up, Madrox instead managed to wrap his legs around Mark Henry's neck and quickly executed a Hurricanrana, causing the big man to fall, allowing Madrox to attempt another pin.

"ONE, TWO -"

Big Daddy V ran into the ring and kicked Madrox off his partner, and began stomping on the smaller man, until the referee forced him back outside again. As both Madrox and Mark Henry laid out on the ground, the referee began counting. Mark Henry began stirring first, making his way to Big Daddy V for the tag.

Big Daddy V picked up Madrox and tightened a hand around his neck, lifting him up and pushing him against the corner. The referee tried to call Big Daddy V off, and eventually managed to get him to let Madrox go. Big Daddy V went to strike Madrox but Madrox slid under the strike and grabbed the back of the bigger man's head and slammed it into the corner turnbuckle. As Big Daddy V rested on the corner, his head just over the turnbuckle, Madrox had a sick grin on his face.

He went to the other side of the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle just as Big Daddy V began to stand up. Taking one look to the crowd, _Jarrod_ quietly prayed this would work, as _Madrox_ suddenly placed one foot across the rope and in three steps had _ran_ across the rope and jumped off and launched himself towards Big Daddy V, for a drop kick into Big Daddy V's face, taking out the giant.

The announcers, the crowd, the referee, even the apparently concussed Big Daddy V were stunned by Madrox's daring move, as Madrox managed to roll onto Big Daddy V for the pin.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The crowd cheered, and Madrox breathed a sigh of relief, barely able to hoist himself up so that the referee could raise his arm. He turned around just in time to see Shelton Benjamin come up behind him and punch him in the face, slamming a microphone into his forehead, busting it open.

Shelton Benjamin stood over Madrox, a large smile on his face. "See you at Judgment Day."

-0-0-0-

"So who the hell did you copy that move off?" Maryse asked, as Jarrod rested backstage.

"My dad." Jarrod smiled. "That was set up perfectly."

"Thanks for telling me 10 seconds before we started." Nelson, better known as Big Daddy V, replied sarcastically.

"I'll make sure to tell you mid-match next-time, then." Jarrod laughed, as Nelson walked off, with Mark Henry in tow.

"We're definitely ready for Sunday." Shelton smiled, slapping Jarrod hard on the back. "You did good out there."

"Wish I could say the same about you." Jarrod joked.

"Hah! Try saying that to any of the other guys when you move to RAW. That will get you beaten down." Shelton said. "You're lucky we ECW guys have a sense of humor."

"It takes a good sense of humor to jump off things and laugh about it later." Jarrod replied.

"I see you've watched all of my Money In The Bank matches." Shelton replied.

"They are quite inspiring." Jarrod said.

"I'm bound to win it this year. I know it." Shelton smiled to himself.

"You do deserve it." Jarrod added.

"I am here, you know?" Maryse said. "Sorry if I interrupted your little moment."

"I'm insulted that you'd think I'd forget you." Jarrod said, before turning to Shelton. "So, boss, can I go out tonight, or do I have a curfew?"

"Yeah, you can go out. Just return him in a better condition than last time!"


	6. Judgment Day

**A/N: Quick update, eh? That's because I have to catch up with about 6 weeks of WWE that I missed during my hiatus. Anyway, I wanted to try something different, so QPython, I tried to mimic your match-writing style a little, so I hope it turned out alright, though it did seem a little awkward. And in reply to your review, his father is just another OC Character I put in for the future storyline I plan to put him in that will provide a good reason to fasttrack Madrox. **

* * *

**Chapter Six – Judgment Day**

_Almost every single wrestler has his own 'superstition' or ritual he goes through before every important match. Triple H for example likes to rub himself in butter and dance around the locker room naked before every pay-per-view. Just kidding. But me, I go through the match in my head, I put myself in the crowd and imagine that if I was watching my match, what I would like to see – and then I act it out, and put on the most kick-ass show I can. _

A camera panned over backstage to see Eve Torres standing next to Madrox, a microphone with her.

"So Madrox, you have your first pay-per-view match tonight with Shelton Benjamin, this will be the most important match of your career so far. The only question is, are you ready?" Eve asked, and Madrox smirked.

"Maybe you should find Shelton Benjamin and ask him the same question, because I sure as hell am. After Shelton ran off like the coward he is in our Tag Team Match, leaving me in the ring with Big Daddy V and Mark Henry, he better be ready for me getting my revenge." Madrox replied. "Because tonight, there will be no escape, or way out of this for Shelton. It's me and him in the ring."

"Yes, your match on ECW this past week was quite spectacular, particularly the very innovative move you used on Big Daddy V to end the match. Just what was that?" Eve asked him.

"That was my brand new move – Nu Skool. You see, my father used to use a move like that in his old days when he worked for this great company, and I wanted to do something like he did." Madrox explained. "And since when the Undertaker gets up high, he calls that 'Old School', I wanted to name it something that reflects me, the future of this company."

"That's right, many people have pinned you to be one of the new fastest rising stars, but –" Eve Torres couldn't finish her sentence though, as the arrival of ECW's General Manager interrupted her.

"I'm just here to wish you luck for your match tonight." Estrada smiled, offering a cigar to Madrox.

"And I'm here to tell you that I won't be needing it." Madrox replied. "See Estrada, ever since I've started on ECW, you've been on my back. And despite all that, I've pulled through, week in, week out without it, so I don't think I'll be needing your luck for tonight."

"That is fair enough then, but that's just your opinion. You see, I talked with Mr. McMahon, and he agreed that ECW's second match should have a little more, let's say, 'spice', to it." Estrada smiled. "And since both you and Shelton Benjamin still haven't got all your punishment that is due for you I decided to change the rules of this match a little. Now, it'll be a match that will test the limits of both of you, and it should settle the little argument you have going on."

"Whatever you have for me Estrada, bring it on." Madrox challenged.

"Fine then, Madrox." Estrada smiled. "Your match, Madrox vs. Shelton Benjamin, is now a Last Man Standing match, a battle to see who the real man among the two of you is."

And with that, the cameras cut off.

-0-0-0-

"So, are you really ready?" Shelton asked Jarrod, backstage.

"Hell yeah." Jarrod grinned. "I can't get over how excited I am. I'm tingling all over."

"Don't forget to breathe." Shelton joked.

"Don't forget what we worked out." Jarrod said back.

"We'll be fine. We'll show everyone we deserve to be main event." Shelton said, and Jarrod nodded in silent agreement. "What do you say?"

"Fly high."

"Bleed it out."

"Till it's our names the crowd shouts out!"

-0-0-0-

Roquefort echoed throughout the arena, right after Shelton Benjamin had arrived in the ring, and Madrox stepped out, taking one look left, and one look right. He couldn't help but smile as he read out a sign in the crowd that said "MADROX FOR WWE CHAMPION", but he quickly got back to his senses and ran down straight towards the ring.

The crowd waited in anticipation for the match to start, and almost immediately, the bell rang and the match started off with a bang.

Both men ran towards the ropes behind them and bounced off them, before running towards each other at full speed. Madrox ran towards Shelton Benjamin who used his agility to his advantage and jumped right over the top of Madrox's head. Both kept running though, and bounced off the ropes again and ran towards each other again. This time Madrox jumped, though rather than jump _over _Benjamin, he jumped _onto_ him in a seated position, before falling backwards for a Hurricanrana.

Benjamin recovered quickly, but Madrox gave him no time to attack, as Madrox immediately attempted to kick him, only to have his foot caught by Benjamin. Benjamin then threw Madrox's foot away, but already knew what was going to happen as Madrox brought his leg around for another kick. Benjamin jumped back just in time, before running forward for a shoulder block, ramming Madrox down.

Shelton Benjamin stomped down on Madrox, helping him up and then lifting him up for a Vertical Suplex, slamming him down back into the mat. While Madrox was still on the ground, Benjamin climbed up the corner turnbuckle. Madrox was already standing when Benjamin was preparing to jump and he turned just in time to see Benjamin flying straight towards him. Madrox answered his attack with quick reflexes, managing to catch him into a fireman's carry, and the ECW fans in the crowd knew what was to come next.

Before Madrox could do anything though, Benjamin managed to slip out of Madrox's grasp and land behind him. Madrox turned around and caught Benjamin's foot in mid-air as Benjamin tried to kick him, pushing Benjamin back. While Benjamin stumbled backwards, Madrox dropkicked Benjamin, and the crowd began cheering, as Madrox got up again. Madrox yelled out at Benjamin, as he laid another dropkick into his opponent, taking him down. Rather than go for the third dropkick though, Madrox chose to jump over Shelton Benjamin's body and run to the ropes, which he jumped off for a Springboard Moonsault, landing right on his opponent.

Madrox got up surveying his opponent and looked towards the corner of the ring and decided to begin climbing. He pointed to the sky once he had gotten to the top turnbuckle, and he jumped off, somersaulting in mid-air with his leg extended, landing a brutal looking leg drop on Benjamin. Madrox stood up in satisfaction, as the referee began counting.

"ONE… TWO… THREE…"

Benjamin rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself up, turning around and grinning to Madrox who was on the other side of the ring. Benjamin found the energy in him to run towards Madrox who immediately fell to the ground and pulled down the top rope, as Benjamin went over. But instead of Benjamin falling out of the ring as planned, he managed to grab the rope and land on the other side of the ring, laying punches on Madrox. As Madrox tried to fight back, Benjamin grabbed the back of Madrox's head, and jumped off the edge of the ring, forcing the rope into Madrox's neck.

Benjamin recovered outside of the ring, not realizing that Madrox was already launching his next attack – literally. Madrox jumped onto the top rope and then out of the ring. Benjamin smirked to himself as it appeared to look like Madrox had overshot his jump, until Madrox began turning and – FORWARD SOMERSAULT CUTTER TO BENJAMIN!!

Both men laid out on the ground outside the ring, both apparently very battered after that last move by Madrox, as the referee began counting. Madrox got up once the referee had counted up to five, and began to lift up Shelton Benjamin. Once he had his opponent standing, Madrox grabbed the back of his head and slammed in the barriers. The collision seemed to wake up Benjamin though, as when Madrox attempted it a second time Benjamin stopped him and – BENJAMIN THREW MADROX INTO THE STEEL STEPS!!

Madrox's head was busted open, as Benjamin grabbed Madrox's back, and drove his shoulder straight into the pole. While Madrox fell to the floor Benjamin rolled back into the ring, as the referee began counting Madrox out.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR…"

Madrox stood up and stumbled over to the ring, rolling in, blood on his face. As soon as Madrox had rolled into the ring, Benjamin began stomping on him, only stopping once the referee pulled him off him. Benjamin ran to the other side of the ring and bounced back over to Madrox, jumping up for an elbow drop, only to have Madrox to roll out of the way.

Madrox and Benjamin rose to their feet, Madrox slower than Benjamin though. Both men ran at each other, but as Madrox went to clothesline Benjamin, Benjamin ducked under, and hit an Enzuigiri on the back of Madrox's head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Benjamin lifted Madrox up, giving him no time to recover, getting behind him and picking him up into a German Suplex.

Benjamin let Madrox's body go, and waited as the referee counted Madrox. Once the referee had reached six, Madrox was up again, much to Benjamin's anger. Grinning, Madrox pulled the finger at Benjamin who ran towards Madrox once again. Madrox dropkicked Benjamin in the face, causing him to stumble. Suddenly, Madrox turned and jumped onto and off the ropes into a moonsault, grabbing the back of Benjamin's head and a SHIRANUI ONTO BENJAMIN!!

Madrox quickly got up and climbed up the corner turnbuckles, and yelled out to the crowd, waiting for Benjamin to stand up. Once Benjamin was fully standing, Madrox took a step across the ropes and began to run to HIT A NU SKOOL ON BENJAMIN!!

Madrox landed on top of Benjamin, and stood up shortly after, leaning on the ropes for support while the referee began counting.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… SEVEN…"

To Madrox's surprise, Benjamin began standing up and Madrox cracked his knuckles, laying punches into Benjamin's face. Benjamin slowly began fighting back with his own punches, followed by a kick in Madrox's chest, and Benjamin quickly hit the DDT on Madrox. Benjamin dragged Madrox's body over to the corner, and mounted the turnbuckles, waiting for Madrox to stand up.

When Madrox did stand up, Benjamin was flying towards him taking Madrox out with a 450 CORKSCREW SPLASH!! Benjamin bounced off the ropes for an elbow drop but Madrox saw this coming, and lifted a knee to counter Benjamin's attempt. While Benjamin rolled around in pain, Madrox stood up, leaning on the ropes for support.

Madrox knew he had to try something different, once Benjamin survived the attack again. Madrox waited for Benjamin to stand up, and once again ran at him. This time though, Benjamin picked up Madrox for a T-BONE SUPLEX THROWING MADROX OUTSIDE THE RING!! Benjamin followed after Madrox, running back, bouncing off the ropes and running back for a SHOOTING STAR PLANCHA ONTO MADROX!!

"ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR…"

The referee began counting, but Shelton Benjamin got up first, eyeing Madrox to make sure he stayed down.

"FIVE… SIX… SEVEN… EIGHT!"

Madrox suddenly stood up, using the barriers to hoist himself up. As soon as he was up though, Benjamin was already running straight towards him. Benjamin rammed Madrox straight into the barriers, and Madrox's body fell to the ground. Benjamin, knowing this wouldn't be enough to keep his opponent down, dragged Madrox's body over to the steel steps, which he rested Madrox's body on. Benjamin rolled back into the ring, and climbed onto the corner turnbuckle closest to the steel steps and, copying one of Madrox's moves, - AN ATOMIC LEG DROP ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!!

The crash that ensued ended with Madrox even bloodier than before, and both men lying in a contorted heap.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE… SIX… SEVEN…"

Shelton Benjamin got up first and smirked, as he was barely standing up himself, and a Madrox chant began.

"Ma-drox! Ma-drox! Ma-drox!"

"EIGHT… NINE… TE-"

MADROX STOOD UP!!

The crowd cheered, and Madrox hoisted himself up to his feet. The two very bloody men looked at each other and knew this was it. Shelton Benjamin made the first move and ran towards Madrox, only to be hit by a dropkick. Madrox got up and began yelling for the crowd, who cheered in response. Benjamin got up only to meet another dropkick to the head. The crowd cheered even louder as Madrox yelled, and Benjamin rose up again to meet the third dropkick to his head.

But it wasn't over there.

Madrox picked up Benjamin's body by the back of his head, and began walking him over around the outside of the ring. Madrox laid out Benjamin's body over the announcing table, as all the announcers immediately fled from behind the table, knowing that nothing good could come from the currently bloody, and most likely out of his mind Madrox. As Madrox rolled back into the ring, Benjamin was surprisingly already stirring, showing he still had some fight left in him. Benjamin was on his knees on the announcing table when Madrox started running to the far side of the ring, facing the ramp. Madrox bounced off those ropes and ran back to the other side of the ring facing the now standing and very confused Shelton Benjamin. The crowd watched in anticipation as Madrox jumped onto the ropes and JUMPED OFF THE ROPES INTO A 450 PLANCHA ONTO BENJAMIN AND OFF THE ANNOUNCEMENT TABLE!!

The two men crashed down into the ground behind the announcement table, hitting the barriers, and the referee began counting.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… FOUR… FIVE…"

The crowd waited for one of them to stir, cheering wildly in hope that maybe Madrox might.

"SIX… SEVEN… EIGHT… NINE… TEN!"

The bell was rung, and the match ended in a draw, as the referee immediately called out EMTs, as the match was drawn to a close, to a much excited and happy crowd, who cheered the two wrestlers on their way out.

-0-0-0-

"Jesus-freaking-Christ." Shelton complained, as both he and Jarrod sat backstage holding ice-packs to their heads. "That hurt so much more than I thought it would."

"But it looked bloody beautiful, didn't it?" Jarrod remembered blissfully, smiling to himself.

"I'm surprised you didn't used Vertigo once." Shelton replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't use Paydirt." Jarrod shot back. "I'm actually kind of happy that we proved we didn't need our standard finishers to do the match."

"Yeah."

"You think we did well?" Jarrod asked. "Do you think we represented ECW well?"

"Jarrod, you did extremely well." Shelton laughed. "And if you can keep doing that, you'll be able to do even better."

"Stop sucking up to the kid Shelton, he'll be giving me the first title shot." Charlie Haas laughed, entering backstage with them.

"Haas at a pay-per-view, now that's something you don't see everyday." Shelton joked, and Charlie looked offended.

"Very funny, Shelton. But while you were out there getting your ass thrown in and out of the ring, I was out back sipping on some nice beverages and laughing at your pain." Charlie replied.

"Whatever. You would've killed to be in a match like that." Shelton replied.

"Who wouldn't have?" Charlie asked. "That kid has some serious talent."

"So Charlie, how's semi-retirement?" Jarrod asked.

"Pretty well. Couple of house-shows here and there, couple of dark matches, it's great. In no time everything will be up and running." Charlie smiled.

"Mind if I steal _Madrox_ for a bit?" A female voice called from the door, and all men turned around to see Maryse, who immediately hugged Jarrod once he was standing. "Not too banged up, I hope?"

"Well it kind of hurts here." Jarrod tapped his cheek. "And I was kind of hoping you could kiss it better."

Maryse smiled and kissed his cheek, before asking, "anywhere else?"

"Of course, but I'm not sure I'd want Shelton and Charlie to see where." Jarrod teased, and Charlie made a puking noise while Shelton groaned. They were yet again interrupted, as another wrestler so happened to walk by.

"Hey, you're Madrox right?" The man asked, and Jarrod nodded. Jarrod instantly recognized him – the smirk, the vest, the briefcase.

"That's me." Jarrod grinned.

"Great match out there." He smiled back. "Looks like I'll have to start working harder now."

Jarrod waited for him to leave, before speaking. "Holy shit. Machetti."

"Yeah. Machetti, the guy that is so determined its stupid." Shelton remembered the slogan. "You know they called him the High-Flying King at one stage?"

"Really?" Jarrod said in surprise. "Maybe I'll have to battle him out for that title one day."

* * *

**A/N: A match one day, QPython? Not now, obviously, while Madrox is still a 'newbie' wrestler, and it'd be strange to have the World Heavyweight Champion against such a guy. But maybe, sometime down the track, I'd like to see a Madrox/Machetti match-up. **

**Anyway, till next time!**


	7. Repercussions

**Chapter Seven - Repercussions**

_Every superstar can remember their first real important pay-per-view match. It's a milestone for every wrestler, and it goes on to demonstrate whether they'd have many more matches to come, or whether that would be their first and last. _

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Shelton Benjamin was in the lobby of the hotel, when he walked over to see Jarrod in front of a computer.

"Looking myself up on the internet." Jarrod replied, before Shelton smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Never look yourself up on the internet. You'll only find disappointment." Shelton replied.

"Only if my name is John Cena." Jarrod said. "But they seem to love us."

"Really now?" Shelton smiled, interest peaked, as he leaned over to look at the computer.

"Yeah, except for one guy who says we're just glorified spot monkeys." Jarrod read out loud. "Though I don't really mind that title."

"Good, because it'll be the only one you'll get for a while." Shelton laughed, as Jarrod turned off the computer and stood up, ready to make his way out of the hotel.

"A while? You'll see." Jarrod smiled to himself, as suddenly he was stopped by a random guy.

"Hey, you're Madrox!" The guy said happily, and immediately withdrew a Judgment Day poster, with a pen. "And you're Shelton Benjamin! What are you doing hanging out together, aren't you supposed to be enemies?"

"Well after our match at Judgment Day, I've found some new respect for this guy, as much as I can for an ugly mug like his." _Madrox _smiled, signing the poster willingly.

"Just wait till our next match." Shelton shot back, and signed the poster as well, as the fan left happily, and Jarrod was left feeling very happy.

-0-0-0-

"Well Jarrod, in case you haven't heard, very soon ECW is going to start traveling with RAW, as we all feel this is a very good decision to make." Vince McMahon said from behind his desk. "You do know what this means, right?"

"That Finlay and Hornswoggle will have to take the Tag Titles of Miz and Morrison?" Jarrod offered, and Vince ignored him.

"No, but it does mean that your RAW debut is coming up." Vince smiled. "Brian Gewirtz seemed to really enjoy your Judgment Day match."

"So where does that put me for the next few weeks?" Jarrod asked.

"Build your reputation. We're not going to put you in a One Night Stand match, but appearances on ECW and Smackdown to prepare you for the move." Vince began. "We want to add more depth to your character, so that means a probably heel turn for you."

"Heel?" Jarrod said thoughtfully. "I could play heel."

"You can and you will. In case no one else has told you either, there's also going to be a draft, and that'll be the main basis for your move." Vince further explained, and Jarrod nodded.

"So how are we going to do the heel turn? I suppose this has to do with –"

"Yes, it will." Vince nodded, now he and Jarrod were on the same page. "Think Randy Orton and Evolution."

Jarrod's smile turned to a grin and all he could manage to say was, "cool."

-0-0-0-

This week was going to mark Madrox's first appearance on Smackdown as a part of the Talent Exchange, and Jarrod was ready. But first, there was ECW to handle.

"As you all know, last night, me and Shelton Benjamin drove each other to our limits…" Madrox stood in the center of the ring, addressing the crowd gathered to watch ECW tonight. "And I don't know about you, but I think we put on a pretty kick-ass match. It had everything any adrenaline junkie like me, and any respectable, extreme wrestling fans – like yourselves – could like. High-flying, high-octane, high-fast-paced-action, full of thrills, kills, Sunday spills you name it!" Madrox grinned as he gradually began talking faster. "Enough of me describing it, let's just have a look at it. Light 'er up, boys!"

Madrox yelled to no one in particular, as the TitanTron changed to show the various clips of the night before. It began showing clips of the back and forth action between Shelton Benjamin and Madrox, with a well put together movie slightly over-dramatizing the action, with Madrox's forward somersault cutter, Benjamin brutally throwing Madrox into the steel steps, Madrox's Shiranui and Nu Skool onto Benjamin, Benjamin's T-Bone Suplex followed by the Shooting Star Plancha, and finally the Atomic Leg Drop and the match ending leap of faith, with the 450 Plancha that drew the match to a close.

The ECW fans cheered in recognition of the great match and Madrox smiled.

"Yes, that was a great match, and I just wanted to say that –" Madrox was interrupted, as once again to add further problems to him was Armando Estrada, coming out of the ring.

"Bravo, Madrox, Bravo." Estrada announced. "You did put on a great show, I'll acknowledge that."

"Why thank you. Mr. General Manager." Madrox replied. "Wouldn't have been able to do it without all your support. Oh wait – what support?"

Estrada ignored Madrox's comment, and continued speaking. "I thought, seeing as you were in such a great match, why don't I put you in another great match tonight!" Estrada said, and Madrox nodded.

"Bring it on."

"I sure will." Estrada added. "You know, I think tonight, to commemorate your big match last night, you deserve a rather important match."

"Let's not bore the audience with having me slamming my foot into the back of Big Daddy V's head again." Madrox replied.

"Oh, it's not Big Daddy V or Mark Henry you'll be up against." Estrada announced. "It'll be the ECW Champion - Kane. What do you say, Madrox?"

"I think I already said it." Madrox replied, unfazed. "Bring it on."

-0-0-0-

It was the end of ECW and Jarrod was excited, he rolled his neck and smiled as he waited for his music to cue him in.

Once _Roquefort_ had hit, Jarrod emerged from backstage as Madrox, and noticed an abundance of signs for him, but at the same time, a less enthusiastic cheer, which he knew they were probably saving for Kane. As soon as the lights flashed red, the crowd erupted in unanimous applause, as the Big Red Machine made his way down the stage ramp, eyeing Madrox.

Madrox stepped back, making way for Kane as he climbed into the ring. Out of respect, Madrox walked up to the ECW Champion once he had handed his belt to the referee, and extended a hand.

Kane smirked at the smaller man and took the hand, shaking it, before stepping back and taking up a fighting stance. Madrox did the same, and waited for the referee to signal for the ringing of the bell.

As soon as the bell did ring, Kane went to lock up arms with Madrox, quickly overpowering him, and pushing him down to the ground, stepping back and letting him get back to his feet again. Again Madrox got up and locked arms with Kane, who again pushed him against the ropes, before being told to let go by the referee.

Finally rather than lock arms, Madrox delivered a forearm slap to Kane, who just laughed and pushed him off. Madrox pushed back and Kane, tired of it, went to hit back at Madrox, only for Madrox to block the strike, and deliver a dropkick to Kane, who barely stumbled backwards.

Madrox got up quickly, and delivered another dropkick, only for Kane to stumble further back. Madrox got up once more and this time ran to the ropes, bouncing off them and throwing his full body at Kane, only to get caught, and simultaneously slammed down onto the ground. Kane looked down on Madrox, who rolled around the ground in pain, as he stood up, ready to try and face Kane again.

Kane took a swing at Madrox, who ducked underneath his arm, and kicked Kane in the side of his leg, before laying more and more kicks into the same leg. When Kane turned around, Madrox laid another hard kick into Kane's chest, forcing him to bend over, allowing Madrox to apply a facelock and jump up the ropes to perform a Shiranui, smashing Kane's head into the mat.

As Kane laid down on the ground, Madrox managed to stand up, moving for the corner of the ring, where he climbed up to the top corner turnbuckle. Taking one look to the crowd, he jumped, and then fell into a diving somersault leg drop on Kane. Madrox immediately rolled over for the cover.

"ONE, TW–"

Kane lifted an arm, and Madrox got off him, standing up and stomping on the ECW Champion, who laid down on the ground to take the punishment. When the referee pulled Madrox off him, Madrox obliged, retreating to the corner of the ring, and climbing atop the corner turnbuckle

Suddenly, to Madrox's surprise, once he reached the top, Kane sat up to the cheers of the crowd, as no sooner was he standing. He walked over to Madrox in the corner, and battled Madrox while he was on the top turnbuckle and was currently taller then Kane.

Kane soon began to get the upper hand, laying a hard punch to Madrox's chest, and then, to the crowd's delight, Kane wrapped a hand around Madrox's throat, lifting him off the top turnbuckle and turning around.

Suddenly, to Kane's surprise, Madrox began kicking back at Kane, until Kane finally let Madrox go and fall to the ground. Madrox sprang up to his feet, running to the ropes behind him and bouncing off them, jumping up towards Kane and grabbing the back of his head while raising a knee, slamming Kane's face into his knee.

Madrox quickly covered Kane, as the referee began counting.

"ONE, TWO –"

Kane pushed Madrox off him, and fighting his way to a standing position, Kane grabbed Madrox's arm and threw him into the ropes, as Madrox bounced back towards Kane, who lifted his leg up for a big boot to Madrox's face, who fell to the ground with similar affect on what he did to Kane earlier.

Kane gave no time for Madrox to recover, picking him up and slamming him down again. Kane applied his own pin, as the referee began counting for him.

"ONE, TWO –"

Madrox fought his way out of it, and Kane, frustrated, got to his feet and lifted Madrox to his feet as well, right before throwing him into the corner. Kane ran towards the corner Madrox was in, though at the last second Madrox slipped away, as Kane hit nothing but cold hard steel. While Kane was still in the corner, Madrox attempted the same thing, running towards Kane while he was in the corner and jumping and throwing his whole body at him, only for Kane to stick out an elbow, hitting Madrox's face and sending him to the ground.

Kane took his time, waiting for Madrox to stand up. Once Madrox was standing though, he was wary of Kane, who was eyeing him with anticipation. As Kane and Madrox once again returned to their original game of trading punches, Madrox somehow managed to throw Kane into the ropes, who simply bounced off them and ran back for a clothes line. Instead of normally dodging, Madrox simply pulled down the ropes close to him, as the much bigger man fell outside the ring. Quickly, Madrox spring boarded off the ropes and threw himself right onto Kane, effectively taking away any hope of the Big Red Machine recovering.

Madrox was quick to stand up again, as he managed to hoist Kane to his feet, grabbing the back of his head and preparing his next attack, until KANE REVERSED, THROWING MADROX INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

The steel steps and Madrox's head made a loud 'clang' noise, as Kane smirked while looking down upon his nearly defeated opponent. Kane picked up Madrox, placing Madrox onto his shoulders for a powerbomb, until suddenly Madrox began fighting back, slamming fists into the side of Kane's head.

While Madrox tried to desperately get Kane to let go of his hold, Kane managed to withstand the punches, moving to the announcement table and beginning to lift Madrox up for a POWERBOMB ONTO THE ANNOUNCER'S TABLE!! As the referee began approaching ten, Kane moved over to Madrox's body and rolled him into the ring, following in after him and attempting a pin.

"ONE, TWO, THR –" MADROX'S FOOT WAS ON THE ROPE!

Kane angrily moved to the corner of the ring, where he climbed up the corner turnbuckle, going for the top. As soon as he reached it though, Madrox was already at his feet, having used the ropes to pull himself up. Madrox turned around as KANE HITS A FLYING CLOTHESLINE!!

"ONE, TWO, THR –"

Madrox somehow found it in him to raise an arm, as Kane got up once again. Kane pulled up Madrox with him, holding his head in place while he punched Madrox with all his might. Madrox fell to the ground and began trying to crawl to the ropes, but Kane brought him up again, punching him in the face.

While Madrox was on the ground, Kane began stomping on him, before placing a foot on him and putting down all his weight down on him, causing Madrox to yell out in pain. Madrox managed to grab hold of Kane's leg and used it to throw Kane off him and into the ropes. Madrox quickly rolled away and stood up, leaning on the opposite ropes. Kane was less tired out, and ran towards Madrox only to meet a DROPKICK TO KANE!!

Madrox struggled to not let go of his momentum, standing up and turning to face the ropes, executing a SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ONTO KANE!!

"ONE, TWO –"

Kane battled out of the pin, and Madrox stood up again, while Kane rested on one knee. Out of no where Madrox ran towards Kane and stepped up on his knee, hitting a SHINING WIZARD ON KANE!! driving his knee again into the side of Kane's head. Madrox continued running after his strike to Kane's head, bouncing off the ropes and jumping down on Kane for an elbow drop, KANE DODGES!!

Madrox fell to the ground, as Kane stood up slowly, making his way to the corner of the ring to begin climbing up the turnbuckles. Madrox sat up and realizing what was going on, moved as fast as he could over to the corner, and with surprising height, Madrox jumped to the top rope to meet Kane, as the two began trading punches. Suddenly, Kane grabbed Madrox, lifting him up for a powerbomb from the top rope until – MADROX HITS A HURRICANRANA FROM THE TOP ROPE!!

Both men laid out on the ground, as the referee began to count to ten.

"ONE!"

Kane's foot twitched, and the crowd began to cheer.

"TWO!"

Neither name was being chanted in particular, and if one was, it was being drowned out by the unanimous support.

"THREE!"

Kane's knee pointed upwards, and as his eyes opened, the crowd felt for sure he would be the first to get up.

"FOUR!"

Madrox's hand clasped onto the rope next to him, and now the crowd knew this would be a struggle.

"FIVE!"

Kane was on his side, slowly pulling himself up, while Madrox still had his eyes closed, and was obviously breathing heavily.

"SIX!"

Kane was sitting upright, almost up.

"SEVEN!"

Slowly, Madrox began to drag himself up to his feet, leaning on the ropes for support, and finally, both men were standing, facing each other warily.

Suddenly Armando Estrada's music hit, and as he walked out, out with him came the tag team champions, John Morrison and the Miz, who ran towards the ring to attack the tired wrestlers.

Almost as soon as they reached the ring, Kane began attacking the Miz, who knew it was too late to run. Madrox began laying into John Morrison, hitting him with hard punches to his face, and a kick to his chest, forcing him to bend over. Madrox turned to Kane, who looked him back and nodded, as he wrapped a hand around the Miz's throat, while Madrox grabbed Morrison's hand and placed him over his shoulders. Synchronized together, Madrox spun around to hit the Vertigo on Morrison, while Kane finished off with a devastating chokeslam. From the ring, Kane and Madrox stared down at Estrada, who nervously began making his way backwards and into backstage.

And with that, ECW closed off.

-0-0-0-

"So, this is Smackdown!" Jarrod smiled to himself, as he relaxed in the locker room, having taken a peek at the crowd that had gathered outside in the arena for tonight.

"Hey, if it isn't the ECW's newest 'talent'." MVP, known in real life as Alvin Burke, greeted Jarrod, who smiled back. "Nervous?"

"Why should I be?" Jarrod asked, and Alvin shrugged.

"Just making conversation, I guess." Alvin replied. "Someone told me you have kick-ass promo skills."

"_Had_." Jarrod corrected. "Hadn't had to make a real promo for a long time. Heat kind of –"

"Sucked away most of your skills?" Alvin asked. "Yeah, some people on there just get lazy, because they generally think no one's watching."

"But I should be alright."

"Good, this crowd will tear you apart if you freeze up in front of them tonight." Alvin advised him. "Other than that, have fun?"

"I'll try…"

-0-0-0-

"Now, for my guest, on my very special VIP Lounge." MVP smiled to the crowd, dressed in a suit, as the crowd booed him. "Straight from ECW, one of their newest 'talents', Madrox!"

_Roquefort _hit, though rather than run out as usual, Madrox came out wearing street clothes – a simple black shirt with the words 'no pain, no gain', in white, and jeans. Madrox walked towards the ring and stepped inside, staring at MVP's hand for a while, before finally taking it and shaking it. The crowd, not very well acquainted with him, gave him moderate recognition.

MVP offered Madrox a seat, who took it, and was given a microphone.

"So, Madrox, how does it feel, as one of the lowest paying superstars in the WWE, to be in the presence of one of the highest paying stars in the WWE? It's alright if you feel intimidated by my presence." MVP smiled, and Madrox shook his head. "C'mon, don't be afraid to speak."

Suddenly, Madrox stood up, and had a very strange grin on his face. "Actually MVP, standing here with you right now brings back good memories." Madrox said. "You know as a child, I loved watching Power Rangers, and seeing you wrestle always takes me back to the good days!"

The crowd laughed at Madrox's comment on MVP's wrestling attire, and MVP tried to interrupt. "I'll have you know that my wrestling attire –"

"Leaves little to the imagination?" Madrox suggested.

"No, it –"

"Show's you're in touch with your feminine side?" Madrox asked.

"You know what, how about you –"

"Stop talking, as I'm pretty sure almost everyone here wants us to cut the crap, and get to the part where I kick your ass." Madrox said and immediately slammed his microphone into MVP's head, right before kicking him in the chest, as the crowd cheered him on. Once Madrox had beaten MVP to the ground, Madrox rolled outside of the ring, retrieving a steel chair, before coming back inside.

He looked around at the crowd, who cheered him on to do it, until he was interrupted by the music of Vickie Guerrero, with Hawkins and Ryder at her side.

"Excuse me!" She said, though her voice was almost entirely drowned out by the resounding boos. "I said excuse me!"

"Guys," Madrox interrupted, picking up a microphone with one hand, while still holding a chair with the other. "Can't you see the cripple's trying to talk?"

"That is rude!" Vickie yelled back. "I'll have you know that it is not by my choice that I am in this wheelchair!"

"It's not my choice that you're a bitch either." Madrox replied quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vickie asked. "That you think you can go on my show and you can do whatever you want?"

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Madrox said. "I'm Madrox, you must be?"

"I'm the General Manager of Smackdown!" Vickie yelled back. "And seeing as you are dieing to get involved with my business, how about I place you in a match next week on my show, with the man you just attacked!"

"That," Madrox began, "actually sounds quite pleasant, to me."

"A No Disqualification match!" Vickie added, with a smile.

"Even better!" Madrox added.

"A 3 on 1, handicap match, no disqualification! You, against Hawkins and Ryder!" She added further, gesturing to the two next to her.

"Cool." Madrox smiled to her surprise and anger. "I don't think you can tell, right now, but frankly Vickie, I don't give a crap. Because unlike you and all your so called 'superstars' on Smackdown – I'm more hardcore then you, I'm more extreme than you, and honestly – I'm better than you."

As soon as Madrox finished his sentence, Vickie nodded to Hawkins and Ryder, who immediately ran to the ring after Madrox. Madrox laughed, dropping the microphone and gripping the chair, slamming it straight upon the head of Hawkins, and then onto Ryder.

Soon enough, Madrox was standing in the middle of the ring, proving his dominance to Vickie Guerrero, who left in frustration.

* * *

No excuses, just reassurance I will have the next chapter up shortly. I really want to catch up soon!


End file.
